When Hell Froze Over
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: After the death of Lizz, and the birth of their two children; Hellboy swore that he would live for those kids and never let another woman hurt him again. So what happens when a woman with ice at her fingertips brings a romantic chill to the mix? HB/OC. Rate M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The red siren blared through the halls of the B.P.R.D, signaling there was yet again another creature going bump in the night. And it was his job, as their best agent, not only to bump back but knock the living shit out of whatever it is. Hellboy strode through the hall from his room to the hanger, a thick Cubin cigar between his lips. It left a trail of smoke behind him as his heavy footprints rumbled down the hall. He was a six foot four inches of thick rippling muscle that sat invitingly under read skin. Although one could not tell know because he wore a tight long sleeve black shirt beneath his heavy kaki trench coat. His hair was slicked back, horned shaved down and his father's rosary still hung right around his normal hands wrist. It was like his father was always there with him. Hellboy hit the hanger, taking his cigar and putting it out on the bottom of his enormous heavy black boot. He wouldn't allow them to see him smoke. Abe looked up, waving him over from the door. Abe, same old Abe, wore that breathing apparatus tight around his neck and a leotard of a wet suit. But beside him was a different story. Hellboy slowed his walking toward Abe when she turned around. Her hair, thick and curly chocolate brown, was back in a low ponytail that hung between his shoulder blades. Her eyes were ice blue, with silver speckles like snowflakes and her skin a warm caramel color. She wore tight jeans on her little round bottom, with a black long sleeve and a black leather jacket. On her hip was a gun and a locator; damn there was something about a woman with a gun on her hip. And he did notice the nice set she had on her upper half. They had to be a C-cup, and were so perky. She was absolutely stunning, and instantly Hellboy disliked her. He walked over, standing a good 6 inches taller than she as he sized her up. "Hey Abe, what do we got tonight?"He simply ignored the woman, focusing on his ingenious and blue best friend. Abe nodded, doing this odd thing with his hand before pointing onto the map.

"We are heading to Virginia. Apparently there have been showings of an odd creature there that has not been playing nice with the local Quarry's play tools." The woman said, asserting herself in front of him. It was almost like she could tell he didn't like her, and was planning on annoying the shit out of him anyways. He stared down at her, a less than amused look on his face. He opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but Abe cut him off at the last moment.

"Hellboy, this is Agent Cameron Dellvinche. She is new here to the bureau." Cameron held her hand out. It was so slender and delicate, and could easily been crushed within in stone grip. However Hellboy just stared at her, eyebrow raised. There was nothing that possessed him to get to know this woman; nothing except those ravishing snow blue eyes. They were simply piercing into his soul. But after Lizz died, he swore to himself that he would never love another woman again. All it would lead to is heartbreak, and there was no way he was going ot put himself into temptation with this exquisite beauty. She held her hand there for a while, giving him a quizzical look.

"It's called a hand. You shake it." She said. She spoke like he was some dumb idiot that didn't even know what a fucking hand shake was! He didn't want to shake her hand. Hell, he didn't want to be around the woman! Having a woman anywhere on the team was only a recipe for disaster, and Lizz was the proof of that. She frowned as he completely blew her off and turned to Abe. He opened his mouth to speak and something interrupted him. It wasn't the woman beside him, but two little voices that made his day no matter what happened.

"DADDY!" Hellboy turned and a small grin spread across his face. Pattering across the huge garage was the meaning for his existence, Trevor and Elaina. When Lizz died giving birth to their twins, Hellboy thought life was completely over. He went into almost a rage or grief. The large red demon went on drinking binges, locking himself in his room and not speaking to anyone without yelling or having the barrel of a gun in their face. That is until Myers and Abe had an intervention. They brought in the two little bundles, one blue and one pink and instantly Hellboy seemed to snap out of it. He took his son and his daughter and for the first time since Lizz's death two months he cried like a baby. His children were perfect, both big eyed at him and his little girl reaching out one of her small hands. Since that moment he became the ideal father figure. He cared for them, got up when they cried to give them bottles and worked his ass off to give them both the attention and love they deserved while still working at the B.P.R.D. Now they were five years old, and both big bundles of laughter and mischief. Trevor, with his mothers dark eyes and head full of black curls, was wearing jeans and a power rangers shirt while little Elaina's bright dark eyes sparkled as much as her smile. She had her mother's dark beautiful eyes but somehow inherited bright red hair from her father that bounced in curls as she scampered behind her brother to their father. The two children were such lights is Hellboy's life, and everyone in the bureau loved them although Manning caused them little trouble makers since they were constantly bouncing on the end of his nerves just like their father. Hellboy knelt down, grinning as he scooped his little girl onto his knee and Trevor into his regular arm. Elaina was clinging to a little doll that Abe gave her for her birthday as she smiled up at him. "Daddy, are you going to save the world again?" Hellboy smiled as Trevor looked at his sister.

"Duh! Daddy is a super hero!" Trevor grinned. Hellboy laughed, balancing Elaina with his stone arm and ruffled Trevor's hair. "Can I go?" The question was asked every mission. Trevor wanted to go and kick butt like his father, and looked up to the red demon with such love and affection. It was a father's pride to have a son who wanted to be just like him. But the answer was still the same.

"Not this time bud. Maybe when your older." Trevor pouted and nodded his head with agreement/ "Aright squirts, give Daddy a kiss and go back with Agent Sanchez." The twins nodded, hugging him before they ran back to the agent that was watching them for this mission. They always had a babysitter when Hellboy was gone, and everyone there was more than happy to watch the two brightest things in that underground base. Hellboy stood, watching them both scamper out of the bay without another word. He turned, seeing Abe and Agent Dellvinchi. She was watching them, a confused and slightly amused glint in her eyes. "Come on Blue, we got some monsters to bump." He walked towards the large garbage truck, brushing past the woman not even acknowledging her presence. He heard her murmur something profane under her breath as she walked to sit in the front seat of the garbage truck. Hellboy sat down, pulling out another cigar and lighting it up. This was going to be a long ride. He could tell she was going to be a spit fire, and that somewhat scared him. He seemed to have doomed relationships with spit fire like women, and he promised himself that this was never going to happen again. The trucks engine rumbled as Abe joined him in the back. They seemed to take their regular places, Red looking out the window and Abe fiddling with his little books. "Tell me something Blue, why did we have to get another woman. What is wrong with having men agents around?" Blue laughed and flipped through another page in him book.

"She has amazing credentials, plus a super little secret." Red groaned, sitting down and taking a long puff form his cigar. He couldn't believe it. A little secret? What the hell was Abe trying to do, advertise her as a good agent? Hellboy sighed and shook his head, turning to watch the passing scenery as they rolled on into coal country. There was one thing he was sure of; he wasn't going to get anywhere close to this woman. She was an enemy.

"Those are some cute kids," Her melodic voice said over the headset. "They yours?" Hellboy's eyes widened as he looked at Abe. He pointed to the headset and mouthed 'Can you believe this?' before grumbling something in return.

"No, they call me Daddy for no reason." There was a silence and then she replied.

"Wow, when they told me you were cranky they meant it. Here is some advice, eat Snickers and maybe answer that question again." Her voice turned a little sharp as Hellboy sat there dumbstruck. There were very few people that dared to even talk to him like that. He felt anger pool in the pit of his stomach and Abe was slightly chuckling to himself.

"Can you believe she talked to me like that?" He said to his friend, whom merely shook his head in return. "I don't know who the Hell she thinks she is messing with…" Hellboy was cut off by her laughter and then realized something. She had heard the whole damn thing because he left his hand on his mic button.

"Wow, so damn scary. When I start shivering in my boots, I'll let you know." Hellboy frowned and clutched his fist together. God damn her! She was mocking him now. Hellboy sat back and took a couple of breaths. No need to get overly angry now, but to take out everything on the damn monster. The hours of silence seemed to stretch on, much too both agents delight. The truck then rolled to a stop about an hour and a half later and her voice stung his ears in sweet tune once more. "Hey, Scary, we are here." The back latch slowly began to open and Hellboy stood, placing his gun in its holder on his hip and pushed his long trench back so she could see that it beat her puny department issue gun any day. Cameron stood, hands crossed over her chest, hips cocked to the side and a look on her face that basically said, 'Bring it bitch.' It was obvious that she wasn't scared of anything. Now wither that would be an act of bravery or stupidity was unsure, but they were about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellboy just stood back as the little swarm of agents scattered around creating a parameter for their operation. They brought out his gun trunk and even Abe's books, but all the while she stood at the edge looking out over the dark abyss that was the quarry. What was her deal? She didn't look any different than the other agents. No obvious special powers, nor did the woman look overly intelligent when she wasn't looking at him. It was those eyes, piercing into the soul and retching through him just like he was a fucking book. Other than that, Hellboy couldn't pinpoint why she was here. His eyes narrowed as an agent came up to her and said, "The area is secure." She nodded, folding her arms over her supple chest and looking at him.

"Good. Let's get some thermal cameras out. Sweep the area for any temperature fluctuations that aren't our own men." She ordered. He said, yes Mame and scurried to carry out his ordered task. Things were piecing together. She did have a position of power on the team. The agents listened to her, nodding their heads with respect when she spoke and asked about what they are finding. So far, there was damn skip nothing. Just silence that was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. And for a moment, he feared that it would be a higher position than his own. But he was almost certain that she shouldn't last long. He got Myers transferred out, and since Klaus left other agents that were put at the head of the team were very quick to leave after dealing with him. Lets face it, he had a problem with authority. Plus, it didn't hurt that his kids were almost as mischievous as he was. They did help a lot, but kind of under his parental nudge. Hellboy moved over to his trunk, opening it as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Cameron was pacing back and forth, arms crossed over her supple chest and her hips rocked lightly with every step. There was a twisted look of worry and confusion on her face.

"Not scared are you?" he said, smirking as he lightly taunted her. He was testing the water, seeing her reaction and how much this woman could take. She stopped, turning her ice eyes towards him. One eyebrow rose slightly as she then rolled her eyes and kept on pacing. A bit of anger rolled in his stomach. What? Does she think she is too good to talk to me? She thinks she can just brush me off. He turned his head, looking into his trunk at the variety of bullets that were there. The irritation was just bubbling inside him. Then he thought about it. What was he fretting about this woman's reaction to his taunting? He didn't give a damn about her. In his opinion, all she was going to be was trouble and he wanted nothing to do with another damn woman. Still, he would find his eyes tracing along each delicate curvature and smirking to himself. She was very appealing though, he would admit that. Then he saw something that blew his mind. An agent, Sanders, was walking buy with a thermal camera, scanning the area like Cameron ordered them to. The screen swept across her, showing her features bright blue instead of red. He frowned and walked over to the man. "Let me see that." Sanders, who were an older man who respected Hellboy and considered them on good terms, handed the camera over to him. Hellboy squinted at the camera, pointing it at Cameron. Her back was t them, hip cocked lightly. Hellboy blinked, trying to ignore the curved fullness of her waist and focused on her temperature reading. It was 80 degrees. The two men stared at it, as shocked as Hellboy was. Hellboy then asked, "What is the normal for humans?"

Sanders were doing double takes between her and the screen. "98.6. She should de bead." When they both looked up, she was turned and looking at them with a less than amused look on her face. Sanders went rigid, taking the camera and scurrying off. That look on her face was like a blizzard. That look could freeze a man cold. Hellboy smirked, finally getting some form of reaction out of her.

"Done?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. It was silent between them, neither faultering as the tension thickened. He was slightly impressed at her resilience. It was obvious that she was going to be heard to break. He was going to have fun. What broke the silence was a low and grumbling growl that echoed from the quarry core. The men's heads were turning, hands on their guns and ready. The only one who was pale with fright was the rookie, Mike Doyle, who was shaking like a leaf. Cameron was as cold as ever, never reacting like the others. She shot Hellboy a glare before walking over to Abe. He had some book out, flipping through a book to fine the specific creature. "Come on Abe, I got a bad feeling about this." Hellboy scoffed loudly, reaching in and loading his gun. Holding it up with his non-stone hand, he walked closer to them both and looking around. Silence came, but soon another growl was rumbling through the clear. This one was much louder and closer. Cameron exhaled, a small puff of air leaving her lips. There was no way it was cold enough for any of them to see their breaths like that. His eyes narrowed, meeting hers as she breathed softly. It looked like frost and ice were glistening in her hair and eyelashes. "Didn't you learn that staring was rude?" She spat at him. Hellboy clenched his stone first and said,

"Listen here you icy bitch," he growled at her. He couldn't even finish when a scream echoed the clearing. Both spun around, shock on Cameron's face as they witness one of their men get swallowed whole by a large creature. "Holy hell." He whispered. The creature was easily 30 feet tall, with a body like a crocodile. It had a long tail, wiping back and forth behind it. With dark gray and brown scales that spread over the body. The creatures head sprouted off a long neck that was attached to the front base of the body. The neck was long like a giraffe, but had the fluidity of a snake. But staring at them, growling was a dragon head. It reminded Hellboy of Chinese gragons, but minus the blood of an agent on its snout.

"It's a…" Abe started, starring up terrified.

"Hydra." She finished. She certainly knew her monsters. The creature roared, one head swinging around as it was looking at them all. Cameron grabbed her gun, clicking the safety off as she whispered, "It is a fire creature…don't cut off the head." Hellboy growled at her.

"I don't need help." Stepping forward, he turned out her cussing at him. He whistled, catching the monsters attention. "Ugly. Eating the men isn't nice. I got someone better, the annoying woman." He raised his gun, waiting for the creature to take another large step towards them. Two shots were fired, hitting it in the neck in the exact same area. The large bullets cut through it, severing the beast's neck. The head fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Hellboy smirked and watched as the body kneeled over. The open wound was audible sizzled, green blood seeping into the ground like slime. "There. It is dead." He said, turning around. Cameron was visibly madder than hell. Her fist and jaw were clenched shut tightly. Her skin was pale, like ice as her flare chilled him.

"You fucking idiot! Are you really that thick headed?" She yelled at him. Hellboy shrugged, not looking like he gave a damn. Truly, he didn't. The damn thing was dead, and honestly he would love to get home to tuck his children in.

"The damn thing is dead. You are welcome." He said, pulling out a cigar. He tried to light it, but the flame wouldn't take. Frowning, he looked at the end to find it encased with ice. _What the hell?_ He thought. Looking at her, she had blown on it and ice covered the end. What the hell was she?

"You stupid fucking ape! Don't you know with hydras," she stopped, speaking as her eyes widened. He watched her, confused as her eyes travelled up-wards like she was watching something behind him. Hellboy turned and his stomach dropped. The hydra was getting up, and sprouting in a mucosal membrane was two new heads. "You severe their heads…two grow back.." The heads roared, fire spitting from its mouth as another continued to roar to the sky.

"AW crap." He groaned. Cameron turned, ordering Abe and the others to retreat. They did as they were told, but Hellboy charged forward. With a loud grunt, one of the hydra's heads saw him, bringing its head down to attack. Hellboy's stone fist cracked against his jaw. The two struggled, him throwing punches and the hydra head was snapping in an attempt t get a hold of Hellboy. This was a piece of cake, as his fist slammed down hard on his skull. The hydra cried out, twitching as blood soaked his scales. He grunted loudly, smashing the creature's skull in till he collapsed dead. Hellboy looked up, hearing the other head roaring out. He wasn't ready for what he saw. Cameron had not even used her gun. She had dodged onto his back and then started up his neck. The hydra was failing, shaking his head back and forth to attempt to flick her off. But she held fast, her face twisted with concentration. HB ran over, grabbing the gun and aiming it at the hydra. "CAMERON! Jump down!"

She looked up, eyes narrowed as she freed her hand a moment. With a smirk, she flipped him the bird before climbing the rest of the way. Hellboy's gun hand shook with rage. That bitch! Who the hell did she think she is! Cameron reached the top, planting her hands on its head. She then blew down, a large cloud of steam and ice hit the hydra's head. The thing roared, but seemed to be getting sleepy and laid its head down. She blew a bit longer; satisfied her job was finished before standing back up. The creature's head was black, like he had deadly frost bite since Cameron basically froze the creature's brain until it died. Her skin looked like frost as the normal red to her cheeks melted back. "Abe! Are you alright?" She asked, stepping off the hydra and walking towards the blue man. He nodded, and his shivering seemed to finish. Hellboy then stepped in her line, glaring down at her.

"What are you doing!" he yelled, enraged at her. Her eyes flickered up at him. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "No! One! Helps! Me!" he dangerously growled at her. He didn't even want to listen or deal with her. He spun around and stormed towards the damn truck. He wanted to scream at her, shoot her, and get the hell away from her. But strangely, he felt attention towards her tug at his gut. She was cute when she was mad. But he shook it off by punching the side of the garbage truck. The fucking ice witch could melt in hell for all he cared. Sitting down, he waited for Abe to join them before closing the back.

"Cameron is not happy with you." He said, sitting down. Hellboy grunted, starting to clean his gun as the garbage truck lurched forward.

"Yea, well I am not happy with Miss Ice Bitch." He grumbled. Abe sighed,

"She isn't going to go away just because you hate her for being a woman." Hellboy knew that. But he could avoid her. He could avoid her just like he avoided the memories of another elemental that walked through his life and broke his heart. That is what hurt the most, that she was so much like her just by the looks and her powers. Hellboy didn't say anything, just cleaned his gun as the truck drove them home.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they reached inside the garage of the B.P.R.D, Hellboy was out the back and charging cross the hanger to the door. He was furious over what that woman did. And he didn't want anything to do with her for the rest of her short career here. But god forbids she was following him. Her stride was long, just like her legs and her chest bounced with each step she took. Her eyes narrowed as she followed him down the hall. "Hey! What a second!" She yelled, catching up with his thunderous footsteps. He ignored her, shaking his head as he continued to walk. There was no way he could face that woman at this point. He was to mad, and too confused to deal with another woman with fucking powers. She didn't give up the chase, but instead caught up to him with a jog. "What is your deal?" She exclaimed, coming up right beside him. Hellboy's fist clenched and he turned punching the wall and leaving a large dent. Between him and that wall was her, glaring up at him while his stone fist was lodge about a foot beside her head. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her foot tapping in slight impatience. "What is your fucking deal Red?" She asked again, spitting out her question like it was venom.

"Why should I fucking tell you?" He growled back. But smirking, she then laid something on him that just pissed him off even more.

"Because I am your direst boss, you answer to me." She said back. There was a state of satisfaction in her voice as she smirked at him. That pissed him off, beyond belief. He wasn't about to answer to anyone, especially her. "Now. What the fuck is your deal." Hellboy pulled his fist off the wall, not acknowledging the extremely large dent that was now in the hallway. He looked around, trying to cam his anger when he managed to say,

"No one, I repeat. No one helps me." She frowned, crossing her arms as she watched him and his thunderous footsteps down the hall. Hellboy didn't bother to listen to whatever else she had to say. He needed to calm down, walk this off before he went in to see his children. The last thing they needed to see was him pissed off. Walking down the hall, he approached the twin's room. Knocking on the door, the sitter for the mission came to answer it.

"They are in bed, waiting on their father for a bedtime story." She said, stepping out and taking her leave. Hellboy walked in, smiling softly as the two kids were tucked tightly into bed. They lived in a large room, with dressers and different colors all over the room for decorations. They slept in two different beds, Elaina's on the right and Trevor's on the left. Both tucked in, but his little red haired held 'Good Night Moon' in her hand with her eyes locked right onto her father.

"Daddy! You are back safe." He said, smiling lightly and came over to sit on the bed beside her. Smiling, she held the book up and waved it in her little hands. "Story pleases Daddy!" She cheered. Trevor echoed her, but wasn't as bubbly as his sister was since he was basically asleep. Hellboy took the book, kissing his daughter's forehead before opening up the book.

"Good night moon." He said, opening the cover up and he began to read. The man had a huge soft spot for both his children, spoiling them and treating them both like pieces of treasure. After all, they were the only family he had left after her and his father's death. As he red, they both were starting to drift off to sleep. Soon, both were asleep and he was coming to the last page. Looking at them, he smiled and kissed his daughter's head. He then stood, putting the book up and kissing his son's head. He did look so much his mother, it tugged so much at his heart. Turning, he frowned when he spotted Cameron at the doorway standing there. The anger in her face was no longer existent, but instead soft as she looked between him and his kids. Cameron did not say a damn thing. She just turned around and left. It wasn't the time for either of them to be arguing, not with his kid's right there. Hellboy frowned some more, his eyebrows furrowing together tightly. He stood, turning off the light and whispering, "Good night," to the children before closing the door. Then he followed her. "Hey…Hey!" He called. She turned, looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" She asked, waiting for him to get closer to her. He used his non stone hand, shoving her shoulder lightly as he toward over him like the great brute he was.

"I know I can't get away from you on missions, but like hell am I going to let you spy on me or my children you icy bitch." Her eyes turned blue white, anger coursing through her at the name calling. "So, I fucking suggest that you stay away from them and from me. I want nothing to do with you." He hissed dangerously. She pushed passed him, whispering loud enough for him to hear but not to wake anyone.

"I don't give a flying fuck about you. But I actually came to apologize for being so blunt earlier…but now that I think about it you are neither worth the time nor energy." She said back at him. Hellboy raged, the two glaring with the death eyes at each other while the hall remained empty, and seemed to be getting colder. "Go to hell." She said, before shoving passed him and walking towards her own room. Hellboy growled, never wanting to hit a woman so bad in his life. But he breathed, turned and walked towards his own room. This was ridiculous! How could someone like her, still remind him so much of his first love. She had such a head strong personality, but when she watched him with his kids there was softness to her features. But that never mattered when she opened that mouth of hers.

Walking into his room, he shrugged off his coat and threw it onto an overstuffed chair that was in front of his wall of televisions. A various amount of kittens came from corners, meowing their master a welcome home as he quickly made sure all their food bowels were clean. He then stripped his black shirt, and tossed it over with his jacket. He paced a moment, then sat on the edge of his bed and flopped back. Why…why did she have to come? He would rather have Klaus and Myers back then this bloody woman. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and attempted to get the picture of her frost like skin and supple lips out his mind. He was mad at here…there was no way that he could even be thinking about this. Turning over, he pressed himself deep into the covers and made sure the baby alarm was on before flopping down into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**One quick chapter in Cameron's P.O.V….Enjoy**

Cameron never apologized, not for something as stupid as saying what she did to that great big ape. She had all the right in the world to be blunt with him. Manning put her in charge of that team. He brought her here, out of every person he interviewed, because he knew that she would run a tight ship. In her opinion, he was just an arrogant ass that wanted someone to deal with Hellboy besides him. Manning was pussy and had an inferiority complex about being in charge. So, when talking to the director she just nodded and let him say whatever he needed to. The woman sighed, shaking that boring conversation out of her head as she walked down the halls looking for him. When another agent came around the corner, she stopped her. "Agent Simmons, where is Hellboy?" She asked. Agent Simmons, a woman of about 40 with caramel hair that was starting to grey a little pointed over her shoulder.

"Around the corner, third room on the left." Cameron thanked her, turning the corner and jogging to the room. She needed to do thing. There was something about her, she didn't want any bad rep with him or any hash feelings. She believed that to work together for a common goal that it was important for everyone to at least get along. Coming to the door, she was about to knock when she saw him there. He was kneeling down beside the bed of a little girl with bright red hair and who clung to a teddy bear as she looked at the big red demon. He had the softest expression on his face, his deep voice reading Good Night Moon to the girl and boy. The boy was already asleep, knocked out under the covers and curled so tight he gave a new expression to snug as a bug in a rug. The little girl was a different story. She was drifting, but watched her father with such devotion and affection as a daughter could have. She was smiling, clutching tightly to her white bear and slowly she drifted off. She honestly couldn't believe that he could be like that. Such a strength and solid form for both the children, and treated them like a they were more delicate than the petals of a white rose.

Cameron didn't even notice when he was done reading. She was still staring, clutching his eyes as her heart dropped. She was caught. Shit. Shit. Double Shit. She didn't know what to say to him as he basically glared holes into her head. With a twisting stomach, she didn't say a damn thing. She just turned an walked away. Her mind was swimming with thoughts about the man that in five minutes could make her go from madder than hell to shocked into silence. She needed to get away from him and clear her mind from the severe personality and mind fuck she had seeing him like that. But that was nowhere near her luck. His thundering footsteps followed behind her, vibrating the ground and he called, "Hey…Hey!" She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was storming towards her, a menacing scowl spread across his face as he approached her.

"What is it?" She said, her voice smooth and calming as she was trying to hide her flustered insides as she looked at him. She was not expecting what happened next. His hand pressed against her shoulder, shoving her to the side as he looked over her. Her flustering insides left instantly. Anger building inside her as she glared at him and his voice stung in her ears.

"I know I can't get away from you on missions, but like hell am I going to let you spy on me or my children you icy bitch." Her eyes turned blue white, anger coursing through her at the name calling. That was one thing she couldn't stand from someone who was under her command. Call her a bitch, sure, but don't ever say it to her face. Insubordinate was one thing she wasn't going to tolerate. Her body temperature began to drop, frost on her fingertips as she clenched her fist tightly together. "So, I fucking suggest that you stay away from them and from me. I want nothing to do with you." He hissed dangerously. She pushed passed him, whispering loud enough for him to hear but not to wake anyone. Her anger pulsed through him as she glared holes into his head.

"I don't give a flying fuck about you. But I actually came to apologize for being so blunt earlier…but now that I think about it you are neither worth the time nor energy." She said back at him. Hellboy raged, the two glaring with the death eyes at each other while the hall remained empty, and seemed to be getting colder. "Go to hell." She said, before shoving passed him and walking towards her own room. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about apologizing to that jerk. That tall, muscular, deep voiced fucking idiot. God! He was going to drive her up the wall with his ignorance and fucking mouth. Her footsteps were heavier with her anger as she walked down the halls, turned a couple corners and was at her room before she knew it. Opening the door, she closed it behind her with a violent slam.

Who the hell did he think he was! That son of a bitch was out of control, a fucking bastard if he could even think that he could intimidate her into doing what he wanted. Growling, she felt her heart slamming as she then felt a shiver rush over her skin. That bastard. That tall…muscular bastard with a deep voice that made her feel, she stopped right there cooling her body right there as she jogged towards the shower and turned it on as cold as she could get it. She needed a cold shower, and she needed it now.


	5. Chapter 5

After their first mission together, Hellboy found himself avoiding the ice beauty at all costs. He really was not in the mood for her attitude nor the grips in which she seems to hold him. That damn woman with her blue eyes and the pale skin that looks like porcelain. The thought of her placed Hellboy on edge. Even her laughter was something that almost burned the demon's ears. He heard it one evening walking into the dining room. Elaina and Trevor had eaten, and were playing in their rooms while he was walking down heavy stepped towards the dining room to go and get his own meal. She was sitting at a table surrounded by agents, laughing as she was telling some form of joke. He couldn't hear right then what exactly the joke was, but it caused all around her to laugh. Not to mention, half the men was looking at the new team leader with grins on their faces. Hellboy already knew what they were thinking. _In what way can I get into this woman's pants?_ He knew, because there was some point yesterday when he had her backed into hallway wall when he was thinking the exact thing. He looked over her, dressed in a white tank top and what looked like black yoga pants with some sleek black tennis shoes. Her hair was back in a high ponytail, a smirk on her face as she was finishing eating a sloppy Joe which was the whole reason that he was back in the dining room anyways. It was Sloppy Joe night. He stood in the doorframe, his big massive form nearly spreading from door frame to doorframe as he watched the woman with narrowed eyes.

Someone must have seen him come in, because he nudged his buddies and motioned towards the door. It quickly spread to Cameron, and she turned and looked at Hellboy. Her eyes narrowed, and the frosted streaks started to appear in her hair as she stood. Their eyes clashed together, the tension thickening in the air as she pushed her chair in and grabbed a B.P.R.D duffle bag that was sitting at the bottom of her chair. She looked over towards the others and then said, "I will be in the gym if anyone gives a damn." They watched, looking between the two as if they were the most popular characters on a Soap Box. In reality, the bitter relationship between the two was a lot better than the soap shows. Hellboy watched her, and his attention seemed to drift downwards towards the top of her supple chest, which lightly bounced with each step. He smirked, watching her as she then came right to a stop in front of him. Those pants didn't leave much to the imagination, showing off her splendid curvature from her hips down to the expensive shoes. His eyes then lifted up, lingering on her breast a moment and then looking directly into the Ice Witch's eyes. She was glaring at him; her cheeks flushed an actual color of red. It was surpassing, because with ice in her veins he figured she would turn blue when embarrassed or man. But no, her cheeks were now a luscious color pink. Out of rage or embarrassment of her wandering eyes, he wasn't certain. But it was a lovely color on her that he was certain about. 'Move." She said her voice sharp as eyes to remind him why he actually hated her so much. He frowned, clutching his stone hard hard enough so she could hear the rouch material scraping together.

"Or what?" He growled. The room dropped about ten degrees, her eyes becoming sharp blue and her skin paling down to look like frost. She was mad, not enjoying his questioning her orders. She smirked, her teeth gritting only a moment before glancing down at her hand. Ice crystals were forming, having a nasty little point to them as she then looked back up at him.

"Move Agent Hellboy." She hissed. He smirked. Getting her all riled up like this was all sorts of fun. He turned his body, creating a space for her to pass through the doorway. Cameron then moved passed him, shoving her shoulder against his arm. This actually made Hellboy chuckle. He turned, watching her go with her fist curled beside her. Manning was coming down the hall, waving towards Cameron as they were about to cross paths. Now, to Hellboy she seemed like someone who would defiantly be all buddy buddy with the boss, something to keep her position of power. But as Manning called out her name, Cameron brushed him off completely. She would yell over her shoulder at him, her words nearly making Hellboy double over laughing. "You can kiss my ass later Manning. I am not in the mood." Manning turned, looking at her completely shocked as he yelled something about respect down the hall. The woman as so man, that she actually flipped him the bird as she rounded the corner and started to head towards the gym. He had to give her props for that, as Manning was stuttering a bit until he saw Hellboy.

"You..you put her up to that didn't you?" He asked. That is one thing that seriously annoyed the big red ape. He was always being blamed by Manning for anything that went wrong in the entire department. A storm knocks the power out, blame Hellboy; a creature escapes the science lab, blame Hellboy. At least the little man stopped blaming Elaine and Trevor for thigns they didn't do. Hellboy wasn't going to tolerate it, and expressed that at the end of his gun barel in Manning's office. They hadn't been blamed since, but all it goes to Hellboy. That is alright with him though, he rather take the blame for his wonderful children and annoy Manning more. Hellboy shook his head, crossing his arms so his black shirt tightened even more around his muscles.

"Our new little frost bite was a pain in the ass all her own. I didn't influence her in anyway." He smirked. Hellboy could tell that Manning was mad, because the little man's ears were turning red as well as the flush coming up over his scalp. He flustered something incoherent and left Hellboy in the hall grinning after the retreating form of his personal hell. She wasn't all bad if she just told Manning to stop brown nosing and to fuck off. The big ape turned his head, smirking a moment before turning to go get his food. Sloppy Joe night was always the best, and before an hour was up had at least inhaled about thirty of the sandwiches before even feeling the slightest bit full. Stretching his arms over his head, he walked down the hall with his booming footsteps. In his mind, the Ice Princess had defiantly left his thoughts and was off in Snow Land. He was thinking about his kids, and how much the little ones had grown. Not to mention with October coming closer, it was coming to their birthday so there was always some form of party for them in the library. It wasn't a big one, just him, the twins, Abe, Myers, and some of the other agents and even some foreign agents come as guests like Klaus. He rubbed the back of his neck, passing by the playroom and then stopped short. He should have heard Elaina's happy voice talking to her dolls, but there was nothing. Not even Trevor making truck noises. His head whipped round, looking into the playroom as he came and gripped the door. They weren't there. Their toys were scattered across the floor, and juice cups were half full. Hellboy felt a wave of panic wash through him. Where the hell were his kids? Turning, he started jogging and looking around and looking into various rooms where the kids have played hide and seek before. He burst through the library, causing Abe to fumble and drop his book. "Have you seen Trevor and Elaina?" He asked, rather desperate for Abe to say they were hiding somewhere in the library.

Reaching down, the fish like man shook his head and got a thoughtful look on his face. "They have not come in here today Red, but I think I heard them running down the hall not to long ago." Hellboy took that information, turning and slamming the large doors open to find his kids. He knew they would run off, it comes with being his kids. But damn it, he wasn't even gone long enough for them to get bored and run off. He closed his eyes, listening as he heard his daughter's brought and cheerful laughter. A sense of relief washed over him. They were alright. Walking briskly towards the noise, Hellboy found himself walking into the large gym, and seeing that his twins were in front of Cameron and a punching bag. And with that his relief turned to annoyance. She was talking to them, looking down as Trevor's mouth was moving a mile a minute with questions and comments. Elaina stood there, sucking her thumb and holding onto her doll with a tight embrace. Cameron was in her spandex, a sweat on her brow and her breathing heavy with each heave of her chest. Hellboy was to angry that his kids sneaked out to her to notice at first, but as he came closer and loomed over them he could look straight down and see the gentle movements of her chest. He gulped, his eyes lingering for a moment before she finally saw him.

"Agent Hellboy, your little sprouts came in here looking for you. I was just about to tell them you were probably inhaling your weight in Sloppy Joe." She crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one of her legs as she smirked up at him. He felt his anger bubbly at her little smart ass smirk. She was so smart wasn't she, thinking she could just speak to him like that in front of his kids. Sure, they probably didn't know what eat his wait means…or the fact that Cameron probably just called him fat, but it was the concept of being talk to in that tone in front of his kids.

"I would appreciate you staying away from my kids in that tone." He said, reaching down as Elaina was started to tug at his pants. He took his hand with his regular one, and looked down at his big eyed daughter. Sighing, he knew there was no reason to get angry t her with them both around. Reaching down, he picked her up and balanced her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her father as she muttered something about juice. Elaina defiantly knew how to release tension in a situation. Cameron raised her eyebrow, turning around and then said,

"Whatever you say Agent." Sarcasm was dripping with each word, and he felt his stone hand curling with the scraping sound of the stone. He exhaled, attempting to keep his anger under control as he looked over at her. She wasn't paying attention to him, going back to vigorously punching at the bag. Her breast moved, her lips pouted with the concentration and force of each punch. Hellboy's body tensed, as she brought Elaina close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Come on kiddo, let's go and get that juice." He said, turning and walking away. He needed to get the hell away from her. And he needed to stay the hell away. Trevor followed quickly behind Hellboy, waving at Cameron as he then ran ahead to the door. He was grinning ear to ear, looking at his dad as Hellboy looked down, "What were you talking to her about?" He asked, curious to know what the kid was babbling about to her.

Trevor grinned, walking by his dad while trying to look as big and buff as the red man was. He held his head high, looking up and then said, "I asked her to teach me to punch hard like that. Miss Cammi said that she would be glad to teach me to fight." He said, before jumping ahead and making little punching motions to try and mimic the beautiful woman. Hellboy was a little hurt, knowing that his boy wanted to be taught by that ice queen, but he would admit she did have impeccable form. He did have a bit of a loose cannon with his right hand, but since it was made of stone there wasn't much form needed to knock the hell out of his opponent. Trevor then stopped acting up and looked up at his dad. "I like her daddy. She is cool."

Hellboy chuckled, walking with the kids back to the library after veering off to get their juice. His son liked her. Well that was defiantly something he could see coming, even if he didn't want to admit it. And looking back, she seemed to interact so well with the kids as they would talk to her in the gym. Hellboy groaned loudly, walking to get the juice with his two kids by his side and the pain of his ass on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellboy found himself becoming overly annoyed with the new team leader, and yet more attracted to her over the course of the next three months. She was one hell of a woman, commanding the attention of a room with the most booming and serene voices he ever heard, yet she could be as aggravating as when Manning was showing an attempt of being in charge. That was an epic fail within itself, but still held the irritating factor. Cameron started holding work out session, making sure ever agent was in shape including him. He didn't have much of a way out of it, and would complain and smart talk back to her the entire time they were in the gym together. She defiantly put him through hell in back during the work outs, lifting more weights each time and longer cardio. He hadn't found time to work out a lot when taking care of the twins, so she defiantly was working his ass back into shape. Hellboy would admit, he didn't mind seeing her in spandex the entire time with her round ass sticking out and her breath pushing her breast against the clothing. _Shame that she isn't wearing white_, he caught himself thinking once, which instantly snapped the man away from those thoughts and lead him to punch the punching bag so hard it broke from its ring and went flying into some other agent. Poor sucker didn't know what hit him, but it certainly made him smile until Cameron's less amused face filled his vision as she went to go help get the bag off of him. The two talked, as she would smile and apologize to him as he grinned and openly flirted back with her. That was something that made Hellboy's blood boil. What made this idiot think he had a chance with her? She deserved ten times better for her spicy personality. After she actually flirted back was when Hellboy grabbed his towel and left. There was no way he was going to sit there and watch a pathetic excuse for a man flirt with one of the most attractive women in the bureau and actually think he had a chance with her. He stormed out, knowing that he would get hell later for it from her. But he honestly didn't give a damn; he had to go check on the twins anyways.

Later that evening, Hellboy was sore from the work out and trying to wrestle his kids into taking a bath. They both had a tendency to get as dirty as they possibly could in lord knows what and refuse to take their baths. With Trevor done, dressed in his pajamas and the bathroom floor covered with water, the half soaked father was now on the search for his daughter. She had run, laughing and thinking it was a hide and seeks game with her father that night. Hellboy, who was already in a rotten mood from the scene with Cameron, had tracked his daughter towards the library. She loved hiding behind a rather large armchair where he would read stories to them sometimes. He flung the towel over his shoulder, striding towards the large golden doors to capture his daughter for bath time. The doors were cracked, and he heard voices as he came to them. "Hi!" It was Elaina's bright laugh. Someone else was in the library with her, and he knew it wasn't Abe since he was getting something to eat. Hellboy paused a moment, not bothering to open the door but peeked through the crack. His heart dropped a little bit when he saw who it was. Cameron was standing there, an open book in her hand as she looked down the small stairs to see the girl looking at her. Cameron dressed in jeans a blue tank top and a grey top that slid off one shoulder, had her hair back in a high ponytail and black flats on her feet. She was not fully dressed up, but even seeing her like that made Hellboy loose his train of thought a moment. She was defiantly pretty, and that was something him and every other man in the entire Bureau could agree on. That woman was something else.

Cameron must have heard her, as she lifted her head and had looked down at Elaina. His daughter was in her little denim jumper and a green undershirt with grey leggings that just brought a flare to her bright red hair. She was holding her doll, smiling as she was looking up at the older woman. Cameron chuckled, laying a ribbon in the crease of the book so she could close it and not lose her place. "Isn't your father looking for you?" She asked, already knowing about bath night when Hellboy shouts of 'Be still' and Trevor's laughter illuminated the halls. Elaina would grin; giggling like the girl she was as she placed her finger to her mouth and indicated a quite motion to the ice princess. Cameron laughed, setting the book down and coming to join the girl. She knelt down to her height the two now eye to eye as Elaina was laughing. 'Why are we hiding?" Cameron asked. Elaina looked down, fiddling with the dolls hair as she then held it closer to her..

"Daddy wants to give me a bath. I don't want one." She whispered softly, but it wasn't soft enough for Hellboy not to hear. Cameron would nod, letting out a little 'ah' sound before tapping her chin. Looking around, she then looked at the girl and said,

"You know what? Hiding from him sounds like fun." She whispered. Hellboy almost had enough. This woman was trying to convince his daughter not to go get a bath, none the less she was positively reinforcing this behavior which would only make Elaina do it every time. He growled softly. She was everything he thought, a bad influence and the biggest pain in his ass. He should have never thought differently of her. Cameron was looking around, seeing the children book pile and going and snatching a book off the top. Walking over, she sat on the little stairs that led up to a higher level of the first floor and motioned her to come over. "Come on. I want to read you a story." In her hand was a kid's book, with a familiar red puppy on the front. The twins loved Clifford books, and Elaina squealed with delight as she ran over and sat beside her. Cameron was a little shocked as the child nuzzled against her side, but her smile melted the figurative ice of her expression as she wrapped an arm around the girl and opened the book. "Clifford's Bath Time." Hellboy basically stood there, watching this warm affectionate scene between his daughter and the older woman. But his eyes weren't on Elaina, but on Cameron. Maybe he was wrong about her; she wasn't such a cold ice bitch. Hell, if she was a bitch there would be no way she would be sitting there with his daughter reading to her about how bath time really is fun.

Cameron continued to read, her voice captivating even Hellboy as Elaina smiled brightly. Her ice eyes lifted up, meeting Hellboy's as she offered him a smile. He went a bit rigid. She knew he was there the entire time. Of course she did, she wasn't an idiot. Hellboy's stone hand pressed open the door as Carmen looked back down to finish the last pages. Elaina must have heard the door open, looking up and chanting loudly, "DADDY!" Carmen let out a laugh as the child bolted from her side and ran towards her father. Hellboy grinned, scooping her up so the little girl was sitting on his stone arm and well balanced hi his other hand holding her tightly in place. "Miss Cammi read me a book about bath time! I don't hate baths anymore." She said matter of fact like. She had so much of her mother in her when it came to her fiery personality. Cameron closed the book, looking at Hellboy. The two adults almost seemed not to hear the child talking a mile a minute, as Hellboy looked at Cameron and she back at him. There was a settle silence between them, and between that almost came an understanding. She offered him a light smile as she said,

"Your daughter is a charmer Hellboy." Her voice was soft, sweet and like music to the big red ape's ears. He would nod, clearing his throat as he adjusted his daughter in his arms. She, at that point, had stopped talking and was watching the interaction between the two. Sweet child had empathy, because she was grinning from ear to ear at the civil interaction between the two.

"Thanks Cameron… I think you did the impossible of making her like bath time." He said with a chuckle. Cameron would laugh, nodding her head and her ponytail danced behind her. That warm moment suddenly turned awkward. Here he was, not supposed to be liking this woman but wishing that her smile would never end. Camreon turned, looking over her shoulder as she then offered him another slightly awkward smile.

"I should go. I was going research." She said, pointing to the pile of books over her shoulder. He would nod, switching Elaina to the other arm.

"Right and she still has to take a bath." He answered back. The two looked at each other again but Hellboy noticed something that made his heart stop. There was pink on her cheeks, almost as in a blush as she was starting to step backwards. He nodded to her, turning and heading towards the door as he heard her speak once more.

"See you at training tomorrow." She said. Hellboy turned, giving her his famous Hellboy grin as he said,

"Wouldn't dare miss kicking your butt." Her laughter was the best thing to leave that conversation as he carried his daughter from the library and towards the twin's bathroom. That was something he wasn't expecting, and now with her laughter ringing in his ears there was no way he could get that smile out of his mind. What he wondered, how could he see it more often and retain his tough guy image.


	7. Chapter 7

The incident with the hydra seemed like an odd anomaly. For about a month after the bath time help Cameron gave Hellboy, nothing went on in the world of monsters. There was a calm serenity as the lifestyle of B.P.R.D seemed to level out. Hellboy found himself spending a lot of time with Cameron, with the kids always between them. That was a pretty good buffer at least for Hellboy so it wasn't overly obvious that he was interested in the frost haired Italian. All that time he was around her, the more he learned. She talked so much about her family, which was rather large and all living in Florence Italy. The only reason she didn't have an accent was because of living in America for over ten years. Cameron brought out a scrap book, and in the twin's play room she showed them and Hellboy pictures of her family and would recount tales of her childhood. Hellboy would look at the pictures and of the little freckled girl that would be at the docks with her grandfather fishing or getting mud on a good dress. It didn't surprise him that she was such a rambunctious child in her youth. However, on occasion Hellboy would get the delight of hearing that accent and her true Italian colors showing when she spoke about food. Cameron was so passionate about her nationality's cuisine, so much that when the cook was half bar with some spaghetti she marched back there and gave him a proper cooking lesson. The B.P.R.D cook, who had been doing his job for about 10 years, was not happy. Hellboy on the other hand could not hold back his laughter. She certainly was one hell of a woman. She was a firecracker with a mouth to match. They had spent so much time together, during training and even research meetings where she would throw out a couple curse words just to piss Manning off. She liked him just as much as Hellboy did.

His favorite times had to be when they were all in the library. Abe would be swimming in his tank, Trevor playing cars with his dad and Elaina caught up in which outfit her doll was going to wear to the party. Both were in their pajama's, ready for whenever they would have to go to bed. He would watch Cameron as she would sit cross legged in a thick chair. A book was always settled in her lap, usually as thick as his stone arm and she would twirl a silver book mark from Barnes and Nobel in her fingertips. His eyes would watch her as she nibbled her lower lip and her curls tumbled from her sloppy bun and danced along her cheeks. Seeing her there, it was beautiful. That was something he wouldn't have admitted two weeks ago when they met. Now he would think to himself how pretty her grey eyes flickered over the page and how Cameron held her small frame with such elegance and grace when she moved. Cammi looked up, blinking a couple times as their eyes met. She was confused a moment, but smirked when it was clear that he was watching her. He wasn't that shy with his staring, not anymore. So when she mouthed to him, "Are you watching me?" the only thing he would do was offer her a mirrored smirk.

'Always." He mouthed back at her. Cameron blinked, chuckling as she looked back to her book. He noted the light pink tint to her cheeks. It was just more evidence for him that she wasn't the frigid bitten that he initially thought. Cameron was warm, in her heart was well when it came to his children. Hellboy was lost in her thoughts, comparing the Pros and Cons about bringing Cameron further into his life. It wasn't like he had never thought about dating her. The last few days it seemed a more common thought. He would ask her to dinner inside the B.P.R.D headquarters, into the room for a movie. Hellboy gulped, pushing the thoughts from his mind before they even got there. The last thing he needed was getting a boner in front of his children while fantasizing about how soft he imagined Cameron's skin was. In front of him Trevor was beginning to yawn, rolling his truck up and down the rug edge. Hellboy chuckled and was about to suggest a bed time when her melodic voice filled his ears.

"Hellboy." She said. Not only was his name so sweet on her lips, but when he looked her way his heart almost stopped a moment. Somehow when he was lost in his thoughts, his daughter had moved from her play spot. Now the little red head and her doll were curled up in Cameron's lap. Elaina was asleep, in a little ball with a thumb in her mouth and another arm around the doll. Cameron never hesitated. Hellboy watched as she moved her arms around the child, cradling her so that Elaina was using the older woman's chest as a pillow. It was one hell of a sight. She had good skills in battle, with a rough and cold disposition with strong leadership. Hellboy would have never expected her, from their first meeting, being so good with his children. And who knew, maybe having a steady woman in their lives would be a good thing. He didn't want to scare her off, so he just offered her a light smile as she set the book in the chair and stood. Elaina, still asleep, was rested against her full hip as Cameron had both arms firmly wrapped around her little body. "I think it might be bed time." Hellboy nodded, swooping up Trevor in his arms before standing up. Where the boy would normally protest, he just leaned against his father and yawned.

"I am not sleepy." He mumbled against HB's broad chest. Cameron actually laughed, walking a head of the two boys and towards the twin's room.

"Sure you aren't bud." Hellboy said, looking down at his bow curled against his chest. Trevor's nose was a bit scrunched together, sleeping just like his mother use to. His boy was her spitting image, the pleasant reminder of Liz watching over him and the kids. He kissed Trevor's forehead, then looked up at Cameron. His eyes traced down the curvature of her back and right to how her hips moved with each step. There was a inner beat she must have walked to because each step was equal stride and eight bounce in her step to keep Elaina steady on her hip. Hellboy smiled a little, as they reached the twins bedroom. He never expected the compassion she showed as she tucked Elaina into bed. The girl was asleep, clutching her doll as Cameron pulled the covers around her.

"Sleep tight. Sweet dreams." Cameron whispered. Hellboy turned from the beauty as she was kissing the child's forehead. Trevor hugged his dad after being tucked into the bed. Hellboy's heart swelled as his son clung to him. Trevor was his boy, and HB could never be more proud.

"Night buddy." He said, standing to see Cameron at the door with her finger on the light switch. Their eyes met, and Hellboy melted a bit. Her silver eyes were shimmering as he came closer to the door. At least she waited until he was at the door to turn the light off. He lingered a moment, letting her out of the room. His children, his life, were tucked in tight and hopefully be having sweet dreams. He watched them a moment. They lived a crazy life filled with occult, monsters and magic. Every day was the threat of evil, and Hellboy prayed that he could keep his children innocent and pure as long as he could. Slowly he closed the door, keeping as long as he could. Slowly he closed the door, keeping a hand on it until a voice pulled him from his worried thoughts.

"You really are a great dad." She chuckled. He turned around and looked at the Italian with his golden hues. She had her arms crossed, a few curls fallen from her ponytail and brushing across her cheeks. Her disposition wasn't cold, but held warmth to her smile that gave him a little shiver. 'They really love you." He chuckled, standing in front of her and looked down into her eyes. For someone with such a strong personality, her body was so petite and delicate. But he wondered if she was as soft as she looked. It took everything he had not to reach up and touch her cheek like her curl was. Hellboy had to keep his tough guy image up, so instead he shrugged.

"What about you? When did you get so good with kids?" he questioned her. Cameron shrugged, pushing a lose curl from behind her ear. It was amazing how simple her beauty was, and how much he was drawn in no matter how much HB resisted. There was a moment of silence as Hellboy looked into her dreamy eyes. Why in the hell did he want to kiss her now? Cameron offered him a light smile.

"I have nieces and nephews. With a family as large as mine you need to be good with children." She explained. The feeling was still lingering there. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see how soft her lips were and how well of a kisser she actually was. The thoughts continued in his mind no matter how much he attempted to shake them away. It was over time that they got to know each other. He saw her for more than just someone who pissed him off in the beginning. He was starting to see her as an Italian, someone with a beautiful laugh and impressive intelligence. She was an amazing woman, and despite her sarcasm and rather annoying chill when she gets angry was someone Hellboy constantly thought about. They two were just standing there outside his children's door, an awkward moment as he stared into her eyes. He stepped forward. Her smile faded a moment but those lips never left their full part.

"Elaina really looks up to you." He said softer. Cameron chewed her lower lip, fidgeting a moment. She seemed to blush the faintest color of pink as she looked down at her feet and then looked upwards to him. That comment seemed to hit a spot with her. She truly cared for those children and it was obvious on her face. Hellboy inhaled, reaching up and then cupped her cheek. Her skin was so cold, which wasn't surprising over how she was the ice princess of the BPRD. She offered him a light smile, as she stood there with her arms wrapped around her stomach. His touch lingered, not being able to pull away from the softness of her skin. She was like satin velvet, pale and soft as she offered him a light smile. "That is what she needs….a woman around to be there for her." Cameron's eyes got wide, and her lips parted to say something when the alarm went off. Red lights filled the hall, screaming to them that there was something going bump in the night again. He knew she was about to talk, but instead she stepped back away from him and blinked a couple times. Hellboy instantly felt like he did the most stupid thing in the entire. What was he thinking!? Bringing up that Elaina needed someone like a mother in her life that had to be the stupidest thing he had ever said.

"Um, we are being summoned." She mumbled. Hellboy didn't even have a chance to blink before she had moved from in front of him and started to walk down the hell. His eyes followed her, blinking a couple times as she quickly turned the corner and was out of his sight. He groaned, hitting the wall before rubbing the back of his neck. He was an idiot! How could he be so stupid? There was no way she was going to be interested in him anymore after basically saying that his daughter needed a mother. She was never going be interested in him now. Hellboy shook his head, walking towards the hanger where they were all going to meeting up and go to kill some monsters. He moved towards the hanger almost dreading to see what her face was looking like. Cameron never looked at him when he came in. His heart sank. He pushed her away while trying to bring her in. That was something new that he hadn't really tried before. Exhaling, he walked straight to the back of the garbage truck that transported him and Abe. The blue man was there, and was trying to say something to Red but he wanted to hear nothing. Hellboy just took his seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. How was he going to fix it? He wasn't quiet sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellboy remained silent during the entire trip to where ever the hell they were going. Instead he was still kicking himself. He was a fucking idiot. The past months they were finally getting along to the point where he was getting to like her. Hell, she might have even liked him back. But he dropped the ball on that possibility when he suggested she might have been a mother figure to the twins. He was surprised she didn't run away instantly, or curse him. Cameron just started up at him with those big eyes full of disbelief. "Stupid." He groaned, throwing his head back and hitting the garbage truck wall. Abe, who was sitting across from him, never jumped at the large bang. He was use to his friend's moods no matter if they are good or bad. Abe just slowly looked up and to the big red ape.

"I am assuming that you said something to Cameron that makes that statement correct." Abe said before looking back down. Hellboy picked his head back up straight and stared at Abe. Him and his damn abilities. He could always read HB like a book. Not that it wasn't hard; Hellboy was known to wear his emotions on his sleeves. He leaned forward and balanced his elbows on his knees. His body hunched, as his head remained tilted to look at Abe. He inhaled.

"You are not even going to ask what I did?" Hellboy asked. Normally Abe was playing with his head. But he was remaining quiet. Hellboy was going to tell him anyway. "I basically insinuated that Cameron could," he paused a moment and then groaned as he finished his sentence. "Be a mother figure for Elaina and Trevor." There was a silence. Abe never showed any change as he turned the page. No smile or laughter or even teasing came from the fish man.

"I thought you didn't like her." Abe finally said. Hellboy let out a chuckle and hung his head low. Of course that was all that he could say.

"I don't." he then paused and said, "I mean, I might." This was so fucking confusing. When they first met, she was the biggest pain in his ass. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her smile, those piercing eyes and her laughter. He dreamed about her. He found himself enjoying every moment he was around the Italian beauty. She was something else. So, yes he did like her. Hellboy liked her a lot. He just wished that what he said earlier didn't scare her away. The garbage truck hit a bump that sent the two bouncing upwards into the air.

"If you are so worried about it, why not just apologize." Abe suggested.

"Ha! I don't apologize." Hellboy grumbled. It was true. If he started apologizing it would ruin his image. It took him a while to gain his reputation even with the father figure he had because of the twins. So, he couldn't be known to bend and apologize just because of a pair of big goo goo eyes. He wasn't even sorry about what he said. Hellboy meant every damn word of it. Elaina did need a mother figure in her life, and given how well Cameron interacted with the kids she seemed like the most logical option.

"Then I guess you are not too worried about it." Abe replied. Hellboy opened his mouth to reply when the garbage truck pulled to a stop. He stood, the weight shift making the truck lurch slightly as they waited. The back was lowered, and Cameron's face wasn't the sight Hellboy saw. Another agent was offering them both a light hearted smile. He must have been relatively new because every other agent held a serious countenance.

"We are here guys." He said. Hellboy just nodded and took long strides out of the truck. They were somewhere on the outskirts of New York City standing in a long dark alley. In the center of the activity was a man hole, which had its cover quickly removed. There were lights being set up along the way to illuminate the alley and reveal even more of the dirt and grim that was smeared over the floor down to the dumpster in the back of the alley. It wouldn't surprise Hellboy if that was the home of a colony of some rodents. "Our equipment detected a creature that has been seen in the subway system. Reports of what it looks like have been all over the map so we are not sure what we are dealing with." The agent explained as he jogged to keep up with HB. Red had heard him, but was more focused on the woman pulling fingerless gloves on besides the manhole opening. Cameron had already directed the alley set up, and was now ready to go in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked, Cameron turned to him. Hellboy had already made it to his weapons trunk and was loading up on the weapons he was sure he was going to need.

"I am going down to investigate with you." She said with a tone that reminded HB of bland ordering of a sandwich at Subway. He frowned, cocked his big gun and turned to her.

"I work alone. So no, you are not." He stated. Cameron actually laughed. That started to push Hellboy's annoyance buttons as he walked over to the manhole. She gave him a look that basically read, 'bitch please' before turning and looking at the same agent that quickly debriefed him.

"I want this entire alley to be secure; nothing in or out." She started, pointing to both ends of the alley way. "Communications center is here and needs to stay up no matter what. We are going to find out what this is. Abe, be on standby to tell us how to kill it once we do." Abe nodded to her. Hellboy's lips were pressed into a tight line. She was going back to her bitchy bossy ways. So help her if she even thought about starting to boss him around. Cameron didn't even turn to look at him. He wasn't sure which was more insulting; being ignored or being ordered around. He exhaled, shaking his head.

"There is no 'us' damn it. I work alone….Hey!" he shouted. Cameron had already jumped down the hole into the subway system. He growled, quickly jumping down after her. The tunnel held a set of tracks, and a freezing draft blew a steady current of air. He was always hot, but it was obvious that the air was freezing because Cameron's skin had faded to a super pale coloring and silver streaking had returned to her dark curls. He followed after her, desperate not to watch that mesmerizing sway of her hips. "Damn it Cameron! I told you!: he shouted at her. Her whole body wiped around, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sure Red, just yell at the top of your bloody lungs. It isn't like we are tracking something down here." She shot sarcastically at him. Damn her! If she wasn't down here he wouldn't have needed to yell. How the hell could she go from charmer to pain in the ass in under a day? Only she could do it. Hellboy came and towered down over her. She never flinched. They stood toe to toe against each other.

"Why couldn't you just cucking listen and stay up there?" he questioned angrily. Hellboy never expected her eyes to soften the tiniest bit. Her hand came up and pressed against his chest. He could feel how cold her hand was even under layers of his shirts. Her answer him.

"I don't let people I care about go out on their own." Her voice so soft as she said that. Hellboy blinked a couple times. He was in slight shock. She actually cared about him. Now he was grinning down at her like an idiot. She chuckled, and moved away from him to start back down the tunnel. What she said kept the big idiot still a moment. She liked him. Hellboy blinked and then saw she was a good few yards away. He picked his feet up and started after her. Maybe having her as a partner could be the exception to his personal rule.

Then there was silence. Both were moving along, keeping their wits about them as they looked for the mysterious beast. Hellboy tingled as she reached out and took his arm. He turned, seeing her looking up at him with a finger of silence against his pursed lips. How come that instantly registered as a sexual thought to him? He held back a little shudder, as he nodded to her. She turned and pointed. There was a narrow doorway that seemed to have the lightest glow from where there seemed to be light. He didn't even have to exchange words with her. It seemed as if they were thinking the same thing. They moved over to the doorway, backs pressed against the wall on either side of the doorway. Hellboy nodded to her, and Cameron slowly leaned her head around to look through the doorway. The man was right behind her, pressing his non stone hand against her back to let her know she was leaning behind her. There was what seemed like an antechamber then moved to another chamber that was illuminated with bright candles. "That is on the creepy scale." Hellboy whispered down to her. Cameron nodded. There were figures in white, hooded that were standing in a circle chanting something in a foreign and more than likely ancient language. Hellboy couldn't see the marking on the floor, but they were etched in a bright ice blue color. They were all holding candles, swaying back and forth as the chanting continued. Cameron took a step forward, easing into the anti-chamber with Hellboy right on her tail. His own tail swung behind him, and he stayed close. Ever since she admitted that she cared for him, his protective nature went into over mode for her.

"Let's break up this little party." She whispered, frost glistening against her fingertips. Hellboy smirked. That was his frosty girl. Then something interrupted them both. A deep growl penetrated the darkness. Cameron blinked a couple times, and turned her head to the shadows. "Hellboy…" she whispered to him. Hellboy turned, and saw three sets of eyes staring at them. This was not good. Stepping from the shadows was something so odd and hideous that even he didn't have a damn clue what it was. Cameron certainly did, as she took a step back with her eyes wide. The beast had three heads. One was the shape of a lion, snarling at them and baring long fangs that Red was certain could chew them up like starburst within minutes. The second head in the shape of a goat and protruded off the damn creatures back. Goats were creepy to begin with, but the eyes were chilling as they stared wildly at the couple. The final head swayed back and forth behind the beast, snapping its snake jaws at them. All these heads were connected in one body, and prowling right towards them. "Fuck…fuck…even more fuck." She whispered, her eyes getting large. Hellboy instantly stood in front of her, using his stone arm as the arm of protection from her.

"Cameron, what is this?" he asked her. Cameron gulped, and then he felt her hand once more against his arm.

"That is a Chimera Hellboy." Her voice soft but strong as they watched the thing come closer. "Its tail contains a deadly poison, and the other two damn heads and kind of explanatory." She whispered. The tail wiped around, snapping a couple times as it advanced. "Abe," her finger pressed against her ear piece as Abe answered them both back. "Chime; find a way to kill it NOW!" She shouted. Hellboy pushed her to the side, jumping the opposite way as it came and jumped between them. Cameron looked at the beast, rolling out the way of its paws until Hellboy distracted it. There was no way he was about to let the first damn woman he cared about after Liz be trampled by some fucking beast. He put off a couple shots against the beast's flank until its heads turned to him.

"Oh crap."


	9. Chapter 9

*Cameron's P.O.V*

Cameron felt her back hit the wall with the loud thud. Hellboy had pushed her away, and the dumb ass seemed to forget that with her tiny frame it didn't need that much force to push her to the side. Her head hit the wall, causing a little blur to her vision and a throbbing to her head. She groaned loudly, blinking a couple times as she was focusing on what was happening in front of her. Hellboy had jumped to the side, fighting with the lion's head with his gun thrown to one side and his stone hand slamming madly against the creatures jaw. Though she felt no sympathy for the creature, she almost felt a little bad for the goat head. All it could do is sit on the back of the creature and bay rather loudly and flail about. Cameron stood feeling her body temperature drop a couple degrees. She listened as Hellboy was shouting sarcastic offensive phrases to it. It wasn't certain sure why he did, but whatever floated his boat. In retrospect, she wondered if HB had any idea that the Chimera had no idea what he was saying. Cameron flexed her hand as ice pooled in her palm and stretched out to form a pointed ice spear. Oh yea, she loved her powers. The dull ache in her head continued to pound as she was pushing it away.

The Chimera had Hellboy cornered. Red was putting up a good fight against the lions head. As his stone hand slammed against the lion's jaw, a roar erupted with a roar and a swipe of the paw which HB ducked. He was so busy with that head that he never would have noticed the snake's head that was starting to coil around the monster's body to attack him. Her eyes narrowed. There was no way that she was going to let the one man she ever really cared about get poisons by some ass hole of a monster. She narrowed her eyes, twisting the large spear in her hand she let out a sharp whistle before moving forwards. That barely caught the thing's attention. She growled with frustration. "Damn it!" She exclaimed. The ice flew from her fingertips and glided through the sky. There was a moment of silence in her mind, as she watched with her wide eyes to where it was heading towards. Her aim was dead on. With satisfied smirk, she watched as the weapon buried itself into the Chimera's hide quarters. That got its attention. The snake's head wiped around, hissing loudly as it came and looked right back at him. There was such anger in its golden eyes as it swayed back and forth. Fuck, now it was coming towards her. Cameron stepped back, focusing her powers back to her palms for another chilling weapon. The reach on the tail was incredible, coming closer and closer towards her. She felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest and the pain that throbbed through her from Hellboy's push was no longer an issue. The only issue she could think of was the poisonous head advancing towards her. The ice spread out, with a sharpening edged as she waited for the opportune moment like a good warrior.

It was gutting wrenching to wait. The snake launched forward, and she twisted out of its way with a cry against her throat. She could feel the wind rush by her, as she turned and slammed her ice into the side of the snake's head. It hissed out, wiping back against towards her that made the woman drop down on her knees to mind the deadly bite. She was breathing heavily, falling onto her back and then rolling away as the monster proceeded to rain down another set of attacks on her. Cameron's body shifted a couple times, the ice blade still close to her chest as she managed to avoid to creature so more. This was getting nowhere really fast. 'Abe!" She shouted into her ear piece. There was nothing but static sounding against her ear drum as she thought Abe was trying to respond to her. Damn it all to hell! She pulled herself to her feet fast, turning and facing the head as it glared at her. "Abe.." She whispered. There was still nothing but static. Her eyes never wavered from the stare down that they were having. Hellboy's grunts and the sounds of him fighting still rang in her ears. Her heart raced, as she then whispered his name. The snake darted forward, and Cameron twisted away once more. This time, she brought the blade ringing down and right into the flesh of the snake's neck. There was a loud rawer of pain from the main monster, as the head of its tail hit the floor separate from its body. Cameron smirked, turning as the monster was throwing a tad bit of a fit. What was left of the tail was swinging around frantically, and the head would have snapped around on her if Hellboy wasn't keeping it busy. That and the goat head was still bleating around unable to control any aspect of the fight.

Her eyes frantically turned over to Hellboy, who managed to glance at her a moment before shouting her name. 'Cameron!" She could barely hear him over the Chimera's growls. It was the first time she ever let her guard down, which was a mistake. Something hard hit her, slamming into her body which causes her to lose her balance and fly backwards. Her body tumbled from the hit and rolled right into one of the white cloaked figures. The circle of chanting men stopped as Cameron stumbled forward over the man and into the center. Candles fell, some going out so the entire room dimmed significantly. Hair fell into her eyes as she scrambled to her feet. This had to be one of the creepiest scenarios that could have gone down. The ice beauty was on the center, being stared by a bunch a creepers, and in her opinion they were eyeing her like a rib eye steak. Ice built in her palms as she turned 360 degrees to stare them all down. "Under direct orders from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, I order you all to get the fuck out of here." She said, with a booming and rather authoritative voice. It was the same voice she used around Hellboy. One lone man out of the thirteen stepped forward. She guessed he was the only one with a set of balls on him, not to mention that he might have been the leader of them. Smirking, she felt the frost cracking at her fingertips. She wanted a fight.

"Glacial, my daughter," He spoke. The man's voice was on the deep treble end of the tone scale. It wasn't like Hellboy's base rumble of a voice. It, however, made a tingle of fear stretch down her back. Cameron's eyes darted upward as he advanced. Like all of them, he held a candle in his twig like fingers. The flickering flame illuminated his features. His narrow face held a dark black goatee and dark eyes that bore into hers. Cameron wasn't ever afraid of much in her life, but he was starting to frighten her. She held a brave face, eyebrows knitted together as she gulped only once.

"I am pretty sure I am not your kid. Now move away before I turn you into a popsicle." She threatened. He was a stubborn ass hole. He continued to step closer to her. Most men turned and ran when they saw the ice rattling in her palms. It confused her, and all but angered her. Hellboy was proof that she wasn't all happy with those who disobeyed her. It wasn't that she was a control freak, just really damn stubborn when it came to those who just ignored her. But that anger and confusion was actually masked by the fear that was filling her. In the background, Hellboy fighting the Chimera was still very prevalent. And by the noises the monster was making, HB was winning that fight.

"You, my child, have a great destiny in the near future." He said again. Cameron never noticed that one by one the other occult members were slowly disappearing into the shadows. Her attention was remained locked on the lone brave idiot that continued to come closer.

"Last chance buddy." She said. Cameron was fed up at this point. She already had one man that barely listened to her; so there was no way in hell she was so easily going to tolerate another. She curled her fist, and with the proper leverage and speed to punch him hard enough in the face where something might break and blood will run. The end result wasn't what she was expecting. His reflexes were fast. His hand snapped up, grasping her forearm before it was even close to laying any injury on him. Cameron's eyes widened as the man's fingers buried into her flesh. She hissed in pain as she glared at him.

"Such a fire quells in your heart. It will turn to ice soon enough my child." He whispered. Cameron cursed at him, causing him to chuckle. Then the pain set in. It spread along her forearm like a fire consumes a forest. The pain was so agonizing that it brought a scream tearing from her throat. Tears prickled at her eyes as the man's smirk turned even more demonic. The sensation brought her to her knees when he finally let go of her arm. "You will join us soon enough my child." He said. Then darkness enveloped the room and Cameron was alone. She cradled her arm, hissing in pain as she rocked back and forth. It remained, stinging and scorching over her skin. Damn it, what had he done to her?

"Cameron!" His voice never sounded so sweet to her. The beauty turned, looking at the big red ape that was running her way. His coat was shredded and he had a busted up lip, but seemed relatively unharmed. Thank god! If something were to happen to him she wasn't sure what she would do. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hellboy knelt down beside her, reaching out with his stone hand to steady on her back. Cameron yelped moving away from his touch. It must have been the adrenaline rush because that particular pain didn't set in until he touched her. In a moments guess, it had to be her ribs. "Shhh, baby, it is going to be alright." Cameron turned her head and looked up at him. There was such a kindness in those eyes that it made her heart flutter. He was such a good man.

"The Chimera?" she asked.

Hellboy smirked a little and helped ease her to her feet. "What ugly? Deader than a doornail." Her laughter seemed to calm the tension in them both. She couldn't have felt more relieved that he was alright. Now she could worry a little bit about her own bruises and injuries.

"Is there any other kind of dead?" she asked. Red helped her to her feet. The two moved there way from the room, care to Cameron's unknown condition. The Chimera lay decapitated and bleeding in the antechamber. She didn't even look too much at it. There wasn't any damn way that was coming back to life endless a creep with a spell book came back. The only one that could do that was already gone after leaving some burning mark on her arm. She was sure he wasn't coming back, at least not there. But there was this deep fear in her gut that she hadn't seen the last of him. That man threatened all that she had grown to love. Even if he said it was all for peace, she new that was a straight up bias and bull shit opinion. It still struck fear into her. What if he came after Hellboy, or the twins? What Hellboy said might have shocked her, but he was right. She cared a lot for those two and would die before she let anyone hurt them. She leaned a bit against him, comfortable as he lead her back towards the entrance of the tunnel. The team needed to get down there to dispose of the Chimera body and she needed medical attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellboy sat at the bedside, looking on as Cameron was reclined back on a medical table. She was wincing. The x-rays and treatment had long since been done. She had broken a rib and had cracked two more. She even had a concussion from being pushed into the wall. Those injuries weren't even counting the mark that was burnt into the flesh of her forearm. Her supple velvet skin was now marred all because of him. He couldn't lift the guilt he was feeling over that. She was hurt because he couldn't fully protect her. He was the man in their odd relationship. The man was supposed to protect his lover. Could he even call her that at this stage? Red sighed and leaned back in the chair. Cameron was chuckling as Abe carefully probed at her arm. "Damn Abe. Be careful, I need that arm." She muttered before hissing in pain. She was a bit torn up, but still held the beauty to her features. He was glad she was safe. What got to him was it seemed she was taking this all as a joke. At least that is what he saw by the laughter she held. How could she find any humor in this? It made no sense to him. Then again, he was much worse before the kids came along. Abe leaned down, his large blue eyes blinking as he ran a slight razor over her burnt skin to get a sample. Cameron once again hissed and turned her head away.

"This is rather remarkable." Abe said. Cameron chuckled a little.

"Yes I know I am Abe, but what about the mark those KKK impersonators left on me?" she asked with her usual smirk. Hellboy groaned rather loudly and shook his head. She looked over at him as she chuckled. 'What?" He question even held humor to its tone.

"It surprises me how much you think this is a joke." He admitted. She rolled her eyes and turned to lay her head back against the pillow. If Hellboy wasn't caught up in how her full lips parted slightly he would have been a lot angrier with her. He instead brushed off her little gesture. "Seriously Cammi," He paused. Calling her Cammi sounded so right. He wanted to let her name settle a moment before he continued. "Don't you think it is at least a bit more to worry about? God knows what happened to your arm!" he said. She just gave a simple shrug. How the hell could she just so easily brush this off? He life was in danger, not just from the chimera but the ghost in bed sheets. He was more worried than she was. "Damn it. Is that all you can do is shrug?" he questioned in a rather assertive tone.

Cameron's head instantly snapped to look at him. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and were burning with anger. Oh crap, he really must have plucked a nerve. "What the fuck to you want me to do?" she growled. Hellboy held her glare. He couldn't let himself be intimidated. Although her look could terrify Hitler. She needed to understand what a big this was. He wasn't backing down even as she continued to speak. "Come crying on your shoulder like a damsel in distress? New flash jack ass, I am not that kind of woman." Hellboy's right hand curled up into a fist so tightly that the stone could be heard scraping together. He never thought of her as a damsel in distress. She more than proved to him and every single man in that bureau that she could handle herself. Damsel was never a word he would use for her. Reckless was a good thought. How ironic; him calling someone reckless. He had been at one point, but that was all before Lizz and the twins came around. They were the reason to his calming. However, he wasn't so sure how much longer her could be calm around her and the current situation.

"No!" he snapped back. "You just need to be a little more concerned! Come on Cam, you could have died." He said.

"But I didn't." she retorted.

"But you could have!"

Cameron just shook her head and rolled her eyes. The sarcasm and brushing him off was staring to get on his damn nerves. Not only could he not protect her, which made him feel pathetic in his own way, but now she was basically ignoring the whole incident. How could she? That was something would probably keep asking himself for a long time. The amount of carelessness, reckless and care-free attitude was going to kill her one day. Hell, it almost did with him in the Nuada incident. After that he learned to be a bit more careful in his fights for the twins sake. 'Seriously Hellboy, calm the hell down." She said.

That infuriated him. It was his breaking point. His fist rushed towards the wall. There a deafening cracking sound as he made contact. Plaster dusted off and floated to the floor. When the dust cleared, there was a gaping hole and cracks lining on the wall. Cameron jumped up from where she was laying on the exam table. If she felt any pain, it didn't show in her face. Abe was startled, reeling back in his seat a moment.

"Cameron, please sit down." He pleased with her. She wasn't listening to him. Her fingers reached up, pulling the IV from the back of her hand. Blood trickled down her flesh. The look in her eye was pure murder. If he wasn't so pissed off, he would probably be severely aroused. She looked ravishing besides the blood and mark on her forearm. She stood, wincing a moment. HB could only imagine the amount of pain she was in. Any less and she might be trying to kick his ass. Cameron ignored another plea from Abe to sit down and relax. Quickly, she pulled down her sleeve to cover the mark seared into her perfect skin. Her perfect satin pale skin. Hellboy snapped to attention when she spoke.

"What is your issue?" she growled. "You can't just go punching holes in walls whenever you have a hissy fit." Hellboy growled. She was infuriating! Hoe the fuck did he ever develop feelings for her? Then again, how could he not have an issue? The woman he loved, yes he did lover her, was beaten to hell and branded while he played patty cake with a chimera. He knew Cameron could more than protect herself. However, He still felt like he could have done more to make sure she was safe.

"You are," he paused. What was the right word? Irresponsible. Careless. Stupid. He would even throw in the concept of her being a bitch. She was acting like one right now. He must have been taking to long to answer because she interrupted his thoughts.

"I am what?" She spat. Hellboy frowned heavily. His brow furrowed and his eyes glistened with anger as he glared at her. "Come on, spit it out." She ordered.

"Reckless!" he nearly shouted at her. She shook her head, throwing her hands up in annoyance and wincing in the process. The two were toe to toe. Not to mention the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. She scoffed and turned to sit back on the edge of the gurney.

"Reckless, really?" she said. Turning, she allowed Abe to start reexamining her arm. "I heard that you were wore. Putting your men and civilians in danger." She stated. Her voice had cooled down to a point. It almost sounded like she had stopped caring. That had to hurt more than the words she spoke. When she snapped or yelled at him, at least it showed that she gave a damn. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. This was…damn. "So isn't this the pot calling the kettle black." She stated.

"That is in my past." He said flatly. He hated being reminded of the stupid shit he did. He put so many in harm's ways with his selfish wants and impulses. Even now he regrets how he acted. But that didn't mean he wanted to remember it when he strived so hard to be a good man and father.

'Your point? You have no damn reason to lecture me. At least I didn't get any agents killed." She said. Hellboy just blinked a couple times. That was a stab in the heart. How could she? When Clay died, and Abe almost did, it devastated him. He felt like he let them down, much like not being able to protect Cameron. He was their leader and failed them. That was a guilt he still contained. She had to bring that shit back up. The guilt bubbled from its inner hiding spot. He frowned, clutching his hand tightly. He wanted to hit something else. Actually, hit was a mild word. He wanted to beat the living shit out of it. Sighing, he rolled his head to the side to crack his neck. He needed to calm down.

"Okay you know what," He decided that he was going to be the bigger man. He was just going to walk away. Her stubbornness wasn't worth being pissed off. "If you don't want to give a damn and act like a bitch then fine, I am not going to be a part of this." He turned and walked.

"You are such an asshole!" she screamed at him. Hellboy was out the door, listening to her harsh words with a wince. He hated that she was upset with him, but she was also being rather unreasonable. He wasn't far down the hall when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The throbbing wrapped around to his temples a d forehead causing him to groan. An ice ball fell and shattered at his feet. Droplets of ice skittered across the floor. Rage coursed through him with a new light. That was fucking it! That bitch! He spun around ready to beat the living hell out of her. Cameron was standing there with another ball of ice crackling and crystalizing in her hand. He body was soft, pale and shimmering with her natural frost underneath the fluorescent lightning. Her eyes held danger that burned at him. She looked about as ready for a fight as he was. Even her obvious attraction couldn't steer him from his anger at her. Exhaling, he turned and pushed some ice from his shoulder.

"Are we going to play like that?" he shouted. She smirked, her fingers tightening around her ice ball. "Why not be the man you are and do that to my…" He couldn't have finished. The ice ball that was in her hand cracked against his face. It was dead hit. He fell something hot sticky drip down from his nose. Reaching up, he touched his upper lip which was slick with blood. She gave him a bloody nose. He felt the pain continue to pulse as the blood flowed.

"Care to finish that sentence?" she questioned. She took a dangerous step forward. He chuckled once and flexed his stone hand.

"A lot of talk from such a tiny snowflake." He said. She growled. They took a simultaneous step forward. The tension was thicker between them as all hell seemed to come so close to breaking loose. Agents stuck their heads out to figure out to figure out was going on. That; or they started taking bets on who would win. They were slowly gaining an audience.

"Snowflake?" she questioned with her voice starting to rise. He could hear in how her voice raised an octave that she was pissed. "This snowflake is going to kick your sorry ass all the way to hell." She threatened.

"Bring it on!" Hellboy smirked. He was looking forward to this. She might be able to take his breath away with her smile, but like hell will he let her overstep the line and bring up his unpleasant past. This stone hand grated together as he prepared for her next ice ball.

It never came. Abe had stepped out, coming over and touching her shoulder. 'Cameron, please." He said. She broke her death glare on Hellboy to look at him. His large blue eyes filled with pleading. "The last thing you need is to push yourself with your injuries and make them worse." Hellboy quickly remembered why he was in the medical bay in the first place. Cammi was hurt. He couldn't fight her with the risk of breaking her two cracked ribs and further damage to the snapped one. Hellboy watched as some color began to pull back to her skin. The fun warmth returned to her cheeks as she nodded.

Cameron was done fighting, and frankly so was he. Hellboy just needed to get away from her.

"You know what," she said. Hellboy looked up as she spoke. The fire had burned out from her gaze. Now she was looking at him with a crystal stare filled with hurt. "You are not even worth my time and energy." Hellboy stomach fell. With those words, it was like every connection they had and every confession they made earlier was void. It was as if he meant nothing to her. But it meant something to him. She would always mean something to him. Not matter if she pissed him off, her presence was still a light in his existence. He quickly shook his head and sighed. He needed a break.

His footsteps unintentionally thundered down the hall as he made his way to the living quarters. It was way too early in the morning for the wins to be awake. However, he always felt calmer after a mission when he checked in on them. Elaina and Trevor were sound asleep when he peeked his head in the room. His son was buried in the covers so his face only showed and his daughter somehow managed to kick them all off. She must have inherited his increased body temperature. He personally hated having anything more than a sheet on. Hellboy smiled at them as he chuckled. They were something else.

As he turned to leave, a voice caused him to pause. "Daddy." The large man turned and saw his daughter sitting up and looking at him. She was rubbing her eyes with her lip pulling into a pout.

"Elaina, sweetie, go back to sleep." He said. Hellboy walked over, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed. She was shaking her head. The poor child looking like she was about to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes, ready to spill down her cheeks. Her bottom lip pouted out as she whimpered,

"Daddy, is Cammi okay?" she asked. Hellboy blinked a couple times. Did his daughter hear something? That was impossible because no one near here knew. But how could she have known that Cameron got hurt. Maybe he was looking into much into it.

"She is okay. We went out to save the world and she got a boo boo. But Abe gave her a band-aide." He said with comforting words. The girl nodded, and then reached over to her father. His heart softened from his previous fight with Cameron. Hellboy reached over and picked his child up. He never expected to hear what next came out of her mouth.

"I had a dream that a mean man in a white sheet hurt her. She was screaming." She said. Hellboy looked down at the top of her head. He could she have known everything that happened? Sure, she was a bit off on the details other than that she was right on the money.

"Shh sweetie." He said as he kissed the top of her head right in the center of her thick red curls. Slowly he rocked her back and forth with a gentle hum of the lullaby he sang to them during times like this. 'She is okay. We can visit her tomorrow." That seemed to please the child. She nodded and then scrambled from his lap to curl up with her pillow. It wasn't long until she was asleep again with a smile and her thumb in her mouth.

Hellboy sat there and watched her a moment. His daughter had seen what happened. Could she have special powers by chance? Her mother was a pyrokenetic and her father was Hellboy. It would not be surprising if she had special gifts as well. He remained rooted in spot, watching her before heading out and to his room. Elaina had seen it. Surly that wasn't a coincidence. His daughter had a gift. Hellboy made a mental note to ask Abe about it later when the twins were visiting Cameron. The thought of her made his teeth grind together. She was so fucking infuriating! As much, however, that he hatted to admit it, she was right. He couldn't expect her to think of the twins as hers. Hell, they were barely beginning in the awkward relationship that they had. If it was even considered a relationship. A dysfunctional relationship. Hellboy sighed and rubbed his temples. This was ridiculous. It was more mental hell than his first relationship with Lizz.

Walking into his bedroom, the cats circled around him and meowed loudly for not being fed. He guessed with the excitement of it all he forgot to give them their dinner. He chuckled and muttered his apology to the clouder. His thoughts continued to trail through his minds as he filled the bowls with the generic bran dry mix that another agent went out and bought for him. Cameron was a grown woman. She could make any decision that she wanted; even if it was to go into combat. She knew the risk associated with it. Maybe that was the read she didn't let any others come along. She knew that one hurt was better than many.

A horrid guilt punched him in the gut. He really had no right to yell at her. She was a grown woman. And as much as he cared for her, there was no readon for him to be angry. Hellboy sat down and groaned. "crap." He grumbled. They had an explosive argument. He was actually ready to fight her as much as she was him. "Crap." He had said things that probably pissed her off. That was not good. HB flopped back on the bed and placed his left hand over his eyes. His stone hand laid at his side as his stomach turned. "Crap." He repeated." This was going to be a mess between them until Lord knows when. The awkward moments and sarcasm could be avoided if he apologized. That, however, would be a big blow to his reputation if anyone caught him apologizing to her. He was known for not apologizing easily. Maybe that wasn't a good thing. He closed his eyes and groaned before sitting up and turning off the lights. He didn't even bother to clean the dried blood missed from his shirt sleeve. Was she worth apologizing to? He felt deep in his heart that he was. If he ever planned on finding a happy relationship with a woman again, he would need to suck up his pride. And Cammi was worth it with her bedroom eyes and fiery personality.

Hellboy, sound in his decision, closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with plans of apologizing to her in the mourning.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is going to be fun._ That was his immediate slightly sarcastic thought as Hellboy stood in the medical bay door. He had some to check on Cameron, He planned to apologize to her. It would easier to do so when she is on a gurney in a relaxed medicated state. There was just one problem. Cameron wasn't relaxing like she should have been. He was certain that he was not medicated either. Damn. She was standing up, stretching her arms over her head in an attempt to pull her shirt on. Her stomach still showed, long with the bandages that helped hold her ribs steady. That made his heart ache remembering that he was the cause of that injury. Hellboy grinned a little as she cursed beneath the thick fabric of her fleece shirt. 'Don't just stand there you ass. Help me out here." She directed that particular curse at him. How he loved her voice; especially when she cursed. Even with that sharp tone, she managed to send a familiar frostbite tingle down his spine.

"How did you know it was me?' he asked. She paused her light struggling and laughed. God that laugh was spine tingling.

"When you walk, the ground shifts with how heavy you come down on your heel." She explained. Hellboy chuckle a deep rumbling sound as he came over and gripped the edge of her shirt.

"So what you are saying is that your world shakes when you hear me coming?" he batted back. With the shirt completely over her head, Cameron looked up at him. He watched those delicious lips pull together in an attempt not to laugh. It wasn't working. Her lips curled upwards and her eyes glittered with laughter.

"Did you just come up with that?" she questioned.

"Off of the top of my head."

She laughed, shook her head and moved to the counter on the other side of the room. She snatched up her shawl and eased on the black flats that sat on the floor. 'I'm impressed." She said. Hellboy watched her with a soft smile. She was very pretty when not yelling at him. The way her body moved, even when injured, was graceful. Hellboy felt a little more confident after her compliment. He would easily admit that he watched to impress her.

"As you should be I am rather impressive." He said back. Cameron looked over her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't let it get to your head. It is already big enough." She grinned back. Hellboy scowled at her. And there went his ego boost. He almost didn't notice the movement of her hand. She was pulling a cloth sweat band over her wrist, hiding the cream covered bandage wrapped around her. His heart constricted again. That white hooded bastard had branded his Cameron. Yes, he was claiming her now. No matter how much they argued, she was _his_ woman. The mark on her skin was only a reminder to him that he couldn't protect her. How could she possibly want a weak man? His brow furrowed and lines of discontent etched over his features. His stone hand curling into a tight fist. Cameron must have noticed because she quickly pulled her sleeve down to hide it.

"Red." She started. 'I am so sorry." Her apology shocked him. She was always so strong and proud. He figured too proud to admit a untrue fault. He stood there in wide eyes surprise. "I should have been more careful." She exhaled. "And I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was childish."

HB shook his head, coming over and taking her hands in his own. Her palms were so small, nestling in his touch. "No Cameron." Don't." he started. "I should have been able to protect you. And I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You are a grown woman and can more than handle yourself." He paused and said, "What happened was a trap to get a hold of you. We just happened to fall into it." He sighed. "I just get worried. So many people I love get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you." He said to her. Hellboy never even thought about word choice until that playful smile spread over her face. Her eyes were that gorgeous shade of blue. Damn. It was absolutely beautiful. And her smile sent little shivers over his skin. There was half a moment that he seriously contemplated kissing her. He wanted to taste the softness of her plump lips. HB started to lean in when she cut him off by speaking.

"Did you just say you love me?" she teased.

His smile fell a little bit. Shit, did he really use the 'L' word? Shit. He didn't think he said that out loud. His stomach twisted a little. Crap. How was he going to get out of his word vomit? "Did I say that? Hmmm…no. I don't think so." He said. Hellboy released his hold of her cheek and backed a step away.

"Yes you did!" she laughed. 'You said the people you love and that included me."

He just shook his head. "No I did not! I never said specifically you." He was so desperate to try and get her away from the subject. He didn't love her, did he? He didn't know. It was to early to tell what his feeling were growing to be. He did know for sure that he was very fond of her.

"It was insinuated." She responded back with a grin.

"It isn't just to you. I love everyone." He said. He wasn't serious of course. The only person he loved was his children and Abe, in a brotherly kind of way. After all, all the freaks had were each other. Then there was Liz and his father, but they were both deceased. After Liz passed, he promised himself never to love another woman again. And then Cameron walked into his life with her big ice blue eyes and saucy attitude. How could he stop himself from falling for his perfect opposite? There was no way he could. He would just have to hold on for the ride. Something told him it was going to be one hell of a ride. However, saying that he loved everyone wasn't helping his case with her.

"Everyone? You are such a man whore." She teased him. Thank god she got the joke. Cameron grabbed the edges of her shawl and wrapped it around her. How humorous, the ice princess could get a bit chilly. "How are Elaina and Trevor?" she asked.

Hellboy reached out of her. Cameron did not hesitate. Her footsteps were quick as she moved into arms reach. She was such a perfect fit against him. The top of her head reached his chin. "They are a bit worried about you." He admitted. Cammi chuckled and shook her head. The tousling of her hair caused a scent of cool vanilla to drift into his face. She smelt so good. With an easy touch, he wrapped his arm around her waist and settled her against his left side. He made sure not to hold to tight because of her ribs even though he wanted nothing more than to cling to her with all his strength and never let go. "They both want to check on you."

That caused a delighted laugh to escape her lips. "Is that so?" she asked him. He nodded. "Where are you?" Hellboy just smiled. He could sense the excitement in her tone. She missed them as much as they did her.

"Calm down squirmy." He laughed, receiving a playful glare on her end. "They are both in the library. I had to explain that they can't play like they normally do with you because of your boo boo." That comment made her laugh a little as they moved down the hallway. His strides were long and slow, giving her enough time to match his with however many of her own she would need to take. She was keeping up rather well.

"Mu boo boo huh?" she laughed. Hellboy just offered her a restricted smile. There was no need to tell her that Elaina already knew everything. With a bit of luck, it wouldn't come up in conversation. He didn't want to attempt to explain it even when he didn't know. "I have missed them to." She chuckled. Hellboy's brow furrowed together tightly.

"It has only been a night." He said. Cameron bit her lower lip. There was a silence as the rounded the last corner before the library. She paused at the large double doors. He lips pressed together that accompanied a thoughtful look in her eyes. 'Cameron?" he questioned. He wanted her to share those thoughts. He wanted her to share everything with him.

"Hellboy, you were right last night." She mumbled. He blinked a couple times. Did she just admit he was right? Point goes to Hellboy. Although he was pretty sure he shouldn't be keeping score. He focused back to Cameron. What was he exactly right about? It could have been something completely insignificant to be overly happy about.

"I am?"

She laughed that beautiful melodic laughter of her. 'Yes." She reached over and placed a hand on the door handle. "I care for those kids a lot in the short amount of time I have been here." She said. "Maybe," there was a pause, "It isn't a bad thing to be that womanly influence in their life." Hellboy held back a grin. Turns out his twins would have the mother they needed. At least he hoped. She could change her mind and run for the hills at any time. He did have an insane family. And he prayed she wouldn't run. He actually liked this woman and her feisty attitude. "Not to mention that they are some cute kids."

He chuckled. "Just like their daddy." Shooting her a grin, Red watched as she slowly arched her eyebrow at him. She just shook her head and gave a slight sigh of exacerbation.

"Don't push it baby." She said. Hellboy laughed and patted her bottom as she opened the door. She barely had time to shoot him a glare over her shoulder before her name was sun loudly.

"CAMMI!"

The twins jumped up from where they were sitting. Both were ecstatic to see the young woman. Hellboy scowled slightly as they were simultaneously bolting over towards her. "Walk!" he barked. It seemed they didn't remember what their father had told them about taking it easy with Cameron. They were excited to see her. Although, it seemed Cammi had braced herself for what was to come. The elegant Italian woman smiled as the toddlers came over to her.

"Daddy said you gots a boo boo saving the world." Trevor said in his usual sweet and timid tone. Cameron reached down and ruffled his hair. He, in return, smiled up at her. HB loved seeing his usual shy boy opening up. Hellboy wrapped his arm protective arm around his slightly official girlfriend. Again, there was some confusion on the point of what the hell they were. He still cared for her, no matter what. As long as she was his to cherish, he didn't care what he is called.

"Yea buddy. But I will be alright." She said. The boy nodded and then reached out to take her hand. Elaina grasped the other. He watched his children lead her towards a big arm chair.

"We made a seat cwomfy for you." Elaina chirped. They had placed a pillow and blanket in the chair to help Cameron's comfort. It was needless to say that he was proud of his children. She smiled brightly at them both.

"Thank you." She chimed. The twins led her over to the chair with Hellboy close behind them. He was prepared to intervene if it looked like she was pushing herself to hard. She just kept smiling and eased herself down in the seat. He body was tense for a moment. Out of pain or preparation, he didn't know. But it wasn't long before she leaned back and relaxed.

"How are you feeling Cameron?" Mother fucker! Hellboy jumped at the sudden appearance of Abe's voice. He turned, seeing his old friend just floating back and forth in his giant swim tank. He frowned He never startled easily. When he did, it was normally because Cameron was using her documented 'ninja skills'. Trevor had been learning from her, but Hellboy could always tell when his son was coming along. He laughed every time he came close to his target.

"Damn Abe! Could have said you were here man?!" He said. There was amusement in Abe's large anime like eyes.

"I have always been ehre." He replied with his everly calm down. "You just were not observant enough to notice." Cameron actually laughed at that. Hellboy frowned. He chose to ignore that particular comment. His attention was needed elsewhere. HB turned to see Cameron scratching through her shirt and bandage at the mare on her flesh.

"Stop that." Hellboy said, walking over closer to her. The ice beauty frowned and looked up at him. Her lips once more pressed into a little line.

"It itches." She stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "When it itches, I scratch. Just like when you get hungry you go eat, along with other bodily functions." She offered him a smile as her fingers continued to dig into her arm.

Of course, her concerned boyfriend scowled lightly. He just wanted her to be healthy. And with any hope that mark would face away in time so he wouldn't have that constant reminder of what happened. But it wouldn't start healing if she kept messing with it. 'It is not going to get better if you keep scratching." He lectured.

Cammi rolled her eyes and gave it one last scratch. "Yes dad." She shot back. He was confused. HB couldn't tell if she was amused or legitimately not happy with him. Women were so damn confusing. The slight twitch in the corner of her mouth gave away her teasing intent. Good. He wasn't actually in trouble.

"That is Big Daddy to you." He shot back. Abe gave a groan while Cameron laughed. Once again, he absolutely adored her laughter. Thank god the kids did not understand the reference what so ever. That was not something he was ready to explain.

"Yes Big Daddy." She purred playfully. HB felt a slip down his spine and straight into his groin. That voice! Dear god! Hellboy shot her a smile. Yep, he could tell that she was going to be a lot of fun to hang around in private.

"Don't worry." Elaina said, touching that spot on the older woman's arm. "Daddy will get the ghosty man who did this." Fun Time was over. Cameron's eyes widened a bit as they looked at the little red head. Her ice gray eyes then flickered towards Red. The fun was most certainly over. Damn. The look she reflected at him was one of disbelief and anger. HB knew that look. She wasn't playing around this time. He was in so much trouble and it wasn't the fun kind he wouldn't mind being in with her.

"You told them?" She questioned. Her voice was a few octaves higher and still held the dangerous tone. He could understand why she was pissed. The world they worked in was a very dangerous and ugly. It would have many nightmares; especially children. He understood that he had far from normal kids. However, he agreed with Cameron on the topic of not overexposing the children to the hell that they went through. That is not a world that they needed to know.

"Don't be mad at daddy!" Elaina exclaimed. Her eyes large nad pleading to the woman she so admired. "I saw it in my sleep. I dreamed it." She explained. Cameron looked down at the child. Her face was reflective of the shock she must have felt. Hellboy somehow managed to stay calm. He already listened to his daughter's story and discussed it with abe early in the morning. All before going to check on Cameron. So he was prepared to answer any questions she might have. As prepared as he could have been.

"You saw it in your dreams?" she asked. Elaina nodded. Cameron bit her lower lip and nodded. "Okay the. Um, Hellboy…" there was a pause as the two adults looked at each other. He chuckled once and offered her an apologetic smile. 'We are going to talk about it later, right?" she asked instead of told him. Her voice seemed to squeak a tad. She must have been in shock. There was no denying that he didn't mind the idea of them in private later too much.

"Promise we will." He said. She gave a slight nod and then opened the children's book in her lap. With Elaina and Trevor kneeling in front of her, Cameron started to read Dr. Seuss' fabled tale of the Lorax. Hellboy plopped down in his usual seat and watched. She read to them with the funny voices that captivated his children's attention. What captivated him were the movement of her lips and the sound of her voice. It made his nerve endings spark with electric shivers. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. That guilt he held originally about her was gone. Why should he not be allowed to love again? It wasn't like he was getting rid of Liz. There was always a place in his heart that belonged solely to her. Hell, she was the mother to two of the most pure and wonderful things in his life. He will always love her. But that didn't mean that after years of mourning he shouldn't give the light of romance another chance. Cameron had brought a light into his darkened life. They have already established feelings for one another. Now it was just taking those feelings a day at a time. She was worth a shot.

This particular day went well in HB's opinion. Occasionally he had to remind his head strong girl to take it easy. She could scowl playfully at him and heed his advice. She knew there was no sense in arguing. Hellboy put the twins to bed later with Cameron vigilantly standing in the doorway. The ice woman smiled as each child wished her good night. "Good night you two." She said in the doorway. Hellboy twisted to glance at her. She shawl wrapped around her as well as her arms. She was leaning against the doorframe and her face had a slight red flush to it. She was in pain. Hellboy knew it. There was no way to hide the grimace behind her smile. 'Sweet dreams." She said.

Red was quick to kiss his daughter on the forehead and move to Cameron's side. The door closed behind him and then children's room left in the green glow of Trevor's night light. 'Are you alright?" he asked. Concern etched on his features. She coughed once and attempted to reassure him with a smile. He could see right through it. 'Why don't you take the medicine Cammi?" he asked her. Abe had given her pain medication to ease the pain so she could move around better. She let out a laugh.

"A, It doesn't hurt that bad. B, they make me loopier than a pot head on cloud nine." She frowned. Hellboy couldn't help it. He laughed. That was an entertaining mental picture. Cameron high as a kite sprawled across her bed with a grin. Then again, it could be his bed. She could be lounged on his bed with barely any clothing, calling him to her. That was an idea he quickly silence. It was so wrong to think of those activities while she was injured. It would be something he would deal with once she was better. It didn't help that his pants had become rather uncomfortable.

'That sounds entertaining." He laughed. She scowled at him. He playfully patted the pckets on his pants. "Damn, where are they?" he teased. She smacked his arm before whimpering and clutching her side. She much has over stretched herself. Hellboy stepped closer and wrapped a protective arm around her. 'Sorry." He didn't want to hurt her.

Cameron offered him a smile. "It's alright. That was self-inflicted. Come on," she took his hand. "I'm exhausted." Hellboy followed helpless like a lost puppy. At least that is what he thought it looked like. She was striding towards her room and he was right there railing on her heels. Then a thought occurred to him. Why was she bringing him to her room? Was she expecting something? Not that he would reject. Her sweet bare form was something he gave an occasional. It was a thought he entertained often. While she was still injured, there was nothing he would do in that department.

"Um Cameron," he started when they reached the bedroom door. "I hope you sleep well." She paused and turned to look up at him. Her cheeks flourished a rather pretty shade of pink. She looked embarrassed. Was that even right? Cameron wasn't the person to get embarrassed. But, there was no denying the blush on her cheeks. Question was about what? She was a strong willed, determined and stubborn woman. Since he had known her, she has fought a hydra bare handed, whipped all the men back in shape, survived many an argument with him that even resulted in a few victories on her part. She even put Manning in his place, multiple times. What the hell did she have to be shy over?

Can you," she paused and gulped. Her cheeks burning even more. He thought it was cute. "Can you please come help me change my clothes? It hurts to do big movements at the moment." That is what she was embarrassed about? Okay. He could work with that. The idea of seeing her bare, or at least almost bare, made his entire body shudder with anticipation. Thank god his pants were loose enough to hide his immediate reaction. That would be so awkward for her to catch.

"Of course." He said with warmth in his tone. She nodded and opened the door. Her room was simple and homey. He liked it. She crossed the room and went to her chest of drawers. She pulled out a plain black tank and gym shorts before turning back to him. He was to busy looking around the room to notice her watching him.

"You gonna help?" she questioned. He twisted his head and looked at her. She had one eyebrow raised and the clothes tight in her grip. Her thick hair framed her face and her succulent lips in a part. Dear god. She was ravishing and he hadn't even started to undress her yet.

"You going to let me cop a feel?" he jested. Cameron glared at him. Her lips pursed together to keep herself from laughing.

"Only if you don't value the use of your cock." She started Damn! She had such a dirty mouth.

"Somehow, that seems like a decent trade." He retorted back. However, Red was very fond of his male appendage. He didn't want to lose it any time soon, even with the promise of feeling his chosen woman's breast under his hands. He did crave for the feeling. That was something he was not going to deny.

"Wow." She laughed. "That is funny. Now over here and help me undress." Hellboy smirked. Those words certainly sounded good to his ears. 'Undress me' That was a phrase he now wanted to hear every day. She caught the grin on his face and scowled at him. "Don't even think about it." She shot back at him. He laughed and crossed the room to her. His hand reached out and took her spare clothes from her grip.

"Then you can think about it for me." He muttered. Hellboy watched with delight as she turned a pretty shade of pink again from embarrassment. How her lips pursed together and her eyes closed, he figured she just pictured what he inferred. Cameron turned around with her back facing him.

"No peeky." She grumbled at him. As serious as she attempted to sound, he could still hear the laughter. He chuckled and reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Can't promise." He whispered in her ear. He watched the shiver visible travel down her spine. That helped his sense of pride. He did that to her. He pulled her shirt up, sipping it over her head and down her arms. Her skin was soft, feeling almost like satin under his fingertips. He loved the feeling. He wanted to pull her up against him and feel every inch of her luscious body against him. His fingertips danced down her waist to settle on her hips. She was cool to the touch. It felt so good against his heated flesh. The ice woman against him just brought a relaxing feel seeping into his heated body.

"Hellboy, fo…focus." She stammered.

"I could say the same to you." He mused. He could hear her sigh of exacerbation, or was it a gasp as he pulled his tough up her slender waist to the back of her bra. She seemed to relax against him.

"I am focused." She mumbled. Hellboy's fingers unsnapped her bra clasp in one swift movement. She gasped loudly and quickly grasped the front cups of her bra to keep it from falling off. In consequence, a groan rumbled through her chest. She had moved her arms faster than her ribs allowed her to do in comfort. He felt a little guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her. That feeling was gone when his eyes traveled down his unobstructed view of her back. Damn. His pants started to tighten with it getting a bit uncomfortable. Fuck! This was not the time to be getting turned on, especially since she was banged up and bruised to hell. He could see the bruises in question along her rib cage from his position. They were like deep purple blossoms against her porcelain skin.

"No you aren't." he teased. Hellboy saw jut how much boarder he was than her when he stepped up. His hands trailed up to her shoulders. After feeling her skin, he was almost certain that he didn't ever want to let her go. "You are very beautiful." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Another visible shiver swept through her as she sighed. Another point for the pride column.

"Am I now?" she teased.

He nodded and laid another kiss closer to the back of her neck. "Of course." He mumbld.

"Does that have anything to do with me being topless?" she questioned. Hellboy chuckled and slid his hands back down to their place on her waist. His stone hand easily rested on her hip bone and his left made a small pacing pattern up and down.

"Nu-h." he muttered. He was intoxicated by her. She laughed and tossed her bra to the corner where her laundry hamper was. Her hands cupped her breast and hid them from his view. Damn. That was disappointing.

"Good." She laughed. "Now put my shirt on so I can be even more beautiful." Hellboy paused as he was going down for another kiss. His fun was cut rather shirt. His eyebrows furrowed together. Maybe it was a good thing she stopped him. His pants were considerable constricted and his mind wondering to less than clean places. An example of one of those places would be his ice queen on the bed, bare and subjected to his sweet touch and kiss. He could almost hear her moaning his name.

"You are no fun." He said. She laughed again. Hellboy snatched the shirt of the bed. He twisted it around and tucked her head in the top hole. One arm was next, then another followed. He never saw a clear view of her chest. However, when she turned around he could see his touch and little kisses gave some affect from the slight perking at the tip of her breast. God, how he wished the fucking shirt was gone.

"I take offence to that!" she exclaimed. He laughed and looked down into her eyes. She had such a stubborn fire that flinted in her eyes. "I am oodles of fun!" He snorted once and smirked at her.

"You are as fun as a wet sock." She raised her hand, as if to playfully hit him. Then she paused. A smirk spread over her features as she shrugged.

"When I don't hurt every time I move, you are so on." She grinned.

Hellboy watched as she caught her singers in the lip of her pants. It took everything he had not to let his mind wander as she shimmied out the stretchy material. He knelt down to help her out of the material as it reached her feet. God. He had to think of something else besides the gorgeous pair of long legs jutting out from her underwear. Wait! Were those made of silk? He quickly had to aver his eyes and think of everything from trolls to dead baby animals. It barely helped the comfortable stiffening between his legs.

"I could give you pain medication." He suggested. She shot him a glare as she stepped into her shorts and pulled them up. They were still short, but it was a damn shame to put another layer of clothing between them.

"Do that and I will personally make your life hell." She threatened half-heartedly. "And don't think I won't." He held up both hands in mock defeat.

"I wouldn't dare risk your wrath snowflake." He teased.

She shot a satisfied smirk at him. 'And don't ever forget it."

Their laughter came to a clam silence a few minutes later. He looked down at her. His smile was soft and affectionate. She was such a beautiful woman, with a surprising ability to make him feel as if his whole life was a simple calming joy. He hadn't felt like that in a while. "Good night Cameron." He whispered. She blushed and smiled up at him. He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to push their relationship to quickly, even though they basically undressed her.

"Good night." She whispered. Hellboy turned and headed to the door. His thoughts were twisting towards a very cold shower and beer before getting some shut eye. The odds of if he was going to have dirty dreams about her or not were rattling through his brain when she spoke again, "Hey Red."

Hellboy turned again and looked at her. The bed covers were peeled back and she was perched against her pillows. Her long legs folded beneath her and her hair shaken out from her braid to fail in thick waves around her head. "Yes?" he asked.

Cameron offered him a smile. "Would you," there was a pause as she twisted her hands in her lap. Her potential question dissipated. "Stay." She said. It wasn't a command. It was more of a suggestion that rolled off her lips with a warmth. A suggestion he would happily take.

"As you wish." He said. Hellboy reached over and flicked the light switch with a single stone hand. The room was washed in the evening shadows. She sat there and watched him as he moved. He couldn't look away from her as he slowly strode across the room. One shoe was pulled off and then the other. He then reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. HB laid it over her chair and then came over to the other side of the bed. Cameron pushed the covers back so he could come right in. It took a moment for him to situate his tail to the side, but he soon leaned back against the two pillows. Cameron instantly curled into his arms; her arm wrapped over his waist and her head against his shoulder. His left arm wrapped around her. His hand settled against the delicate curvature of her waist. He body flushed against his side.

"Hey Red?" she muttered. He let out a little grunt in acknowledgement of her addressing him. "We never did discuss Elaina."

He tilted his head to kiss her temple. "We will tomorrow. Tonight, let's just sleep." She muttered something of an agreement back before nuzzling against him. HB smiled and closed his eyes to let himself be pulled from the conscious world.

Sleep that night for them had never been more peaceful.


End file.
